A Gift Lost
by david.davies.5851
Summary: When Ahsoka Tano loses her connection to the force, she thinks her life as a Jedi is over, She thinks her life is over. Little does she know, the force hasn't abandoned her, its just set her up for her true destiny, a destiny that will last millennia. rated teen for occasional mild sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. 1****st**** chapter of my new story, this will be a longer one and serious. In addition it's slightly AU and starts just after the Young Jedi arc of season 5. Hope you like it**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 1- A connection severed**

Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano loves younglings. It is because of this that she has just got back after taking a group of younglings to Ilum on their Gathering trip; a mission that was harder than it should have been due to pirates, but at least all the kids now have their lightsabers.

It was with some concern therefore that she was met as soon as she set foot in the temple by her master Anakin Skywalker. "Are you alright Snips?" he enquired insistently.

"Of course I am." She replied "it was only Hondo and his crew."

"Yes…..and General Grevious. Don't think I don't know about that, my young padawan."

"Yeah, but I'm still here, and the younglings have their sabers." She smiled, knowing that her master couldn't really argue with that one.

"Only you could almost get killed babysitting younglings!" Anakin seemed to take glee in laughing at Ahsoka's expense.

"I must have learnt that trick from you Master." She returned triumphantly. Anakin didn't really know how to respond to that, she had beaten him again. She really did earn her nickname.

"You look spent." Anakin slotted this in as soon as he thought appropriate. Ahsoka was indeed tired; she hadn't slept in days, and in addition had had a class of younglings to look after. She certainly looked tired as well, ever since Anakin had first met her that day, he could sense that Ahsoka was concentrating hard to avoid yawning or dropping off.

"I'm fine Master." She replied, but it was a blatant lie and Anakin knew it. "I've got to inform the Council about the Separatists taking control of Florrum." She continued.

"That's not good." Anakin looked concerned. "They will use that as a launch point for attacks in the Outer Rim. Ok Ahsoka, make your report to the Council, but then I want you to sleep. Understand?"

"Yes Master." She didn't argue. In fact she wanted nothing more than sleep right now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Troubling this is." Stated Master Yoda, in reply to Ahsoka's report.

"They have the perfect launch point now." Returned Mace Windu. "Padawan Tano, did you get any indication what they were planning on Florrum?"

"They seemed to be melting the place down." Answered Ahsoka. "Apparently Count Dooku has taken revenge on Hondo and his pirates over his kidnapping a year ago."

"Hmmm stay as revenge it will not." Stated Master Yoda. Ahsoka sensed that he was slightly uneasy at her last answer.

"No doubt they will attack from there in the future." Obi-Wan added. "We may need to look into this matter at some point. However at the moment, well done Ahsoka, you saved the younglings and yourself."

"The younglings saved me as much as I saved them." Ahsoka wanted their contribution to be acknowledged by the Council.

"True this is, but congratulations to you in order still are."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Although Ahsoka didn't really need the praise, it was nice nonetheless.

"Get some rest Padawan Tano." Stated Master Windu in a voice that made it clear it was an order.

"Yes Masters." With this, Ahsoka bowed with respect and headed out of the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka's sleep was usually full of dreams or visions. It was one of her many force powers, but not tonight. Her sleep was long and deep; it came as a nice change from the action and terror in recent days.

She had slept from early evening until morning when she finally woke up. As soon as she was awake, she could tell something was different; she couldn't place it. She looked around her room, all was as it should be, her twin sabers on the desk where she tended to keep them, her clean clothes where she had put them the night before, but something was different.

Then it hit her, she was sensing nothing. The Force had gone, abandoned her. She held her hand out and tried to command her lightsabers to her, but nothing happened. Ahsoka reeled in shock and pain. The Force had been her constant companion for as long as she could remember, but now it was gone. Tears flooded out of her eyes, she was in trouble and she needed help.

"MASTER!" she screamed. She knew that Anakin was sleeping in the room next door. "MASTER PLEASE, I NEED YOU NOW. MASTER!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin Skywalker was busy sleeping. For once, he was having a quiet night without nightmares. He had been asleep for several hours when his hearing registered.

"MASTER! MASTER PLEASE, I NEED YOU NOW. MASTER!"

Anakin woke instantly. He could sense the trouble and distress in his padawan's room next door. If Ahsoka was screaming like that, she must be in real trouble. She was, he could sense it. Not even bothering to dress himself properly, just enough to be decent, he flew round to Ahsoka's room.

He didn't bother to knock; he just blew the door down with a force blast. He ran in and seen Ahsoka bent double in fits of tears. She looked up at him. "It's gone Master. It's gone." She uttered before crying again.

"What's gone?" Asked Anakin. Just as he asked, he sensed something was different. He knew he wasn't going to like this.

"The Force, Master. It's gone, it's left me, I can't feel or use it anymore."

Anakin's eyes widened with shock. He placed his hand on Ahsoka, closed his eyes and concentrated hard. "The Force has left you." He gasped in shock. He could sense that what Ahsoka was telling him was true, but it was impossible, as far as he could remember, this has never happened in the history of the order. "Get dressed Ahsoka. I don't care what time it is, I'm going to wake the council."

-0-0-0-0-0-

All the masters of the council reeled in shock when Anakin told them what had happened to his padawan. Anakin could sense, the shock, uncertainty and even fear, yes fear from every Master in the room. They were all stunned and speechless. Even Master Yoda was visibly shaken.

Ahsoka stood there in total terror, she had never seen the council masters react like this; she didn't need the Force to know they were reeling. She knew her life as a Jedi was over, but she also believed her life was completely over.

"This is unheard of." Mace Windu finally managed to utter.

"Jedi and Sith have been stripped of their force powers before." Began Obi-Wan. "Nomi Sunrider severed Ulic Qel-Droma's connection for example, but only with the sever force form of the wall of light power. The force cutting itself off from a force user has never been reported before to my knowledge."

"Cruel of the Force this is." Said Master Yoda solemnly. "To treat one of its closest followers like this, cruel this is. Kneel down child." Ahsoka knelt down, and Master Yoda placed his hand on her head and opened himself to the force. "All around you the force is, but in you, it is not. Cruel."

Nobody had heard Master Yoda say the word cruel that many times before. It indicated how shaken he had been with this event. Anakin stepped forward "Masters, would it be worth taking another Midi-chlorian count from Ahsoka?"

"That's a surprisingly good idea from you Anakin." Replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin removed a needle from his utility belt. Every Jedi has one in case they come across a force-sensitive child. He pricked Ahsoka's arm and fed the blood sample into the tester. After some processing, the result made Anakin's eyes bulge out. "Masters, it's over 20,000. What was Ahsoka's count when she was brought in by Master Plo?"

"That's impossible, how can her count be that high, but still be severed from the force? I believe her count before was around 14,000." Master Plo, was astonished. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My count has increased?" Ahsoka asked in shock. "That makes it worse."

"Padawan Tano." Began Master Windu. "However this happened, I'm sure you know you cannot continue as a Jedi, but we will not abandon you young one. We will set you up with an apartment here on Coruscant as well as a generous Credit line. I'm sure we will have a civilian place for you here at the temple as well. One final thing, for the first time in my life I'm ashamed of the Force"

"Research on this we will. Abandon you, we will not." Master Yoda's eyes dropped to the floor.

Ahsoka was in tears and for once, no one seemed to mind. In fact, although they were trying to hide it, many of the masters were as well. "This is not your fault Ahsoka." Obi-Wan stated. "And it's not your fault either Anakin."

"Just make sure to leave your lightsabers." Added Master Windu. Still crying, she handed her sabers over to Master Yoda and said her goodbyes to everyone.

**There you have it. I hope you like the first chapter. I would like some genuine suggestions if you have them.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Connection Required

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the words on chapter 1. Here is the continuation; things are going to get worse for Ahsoka as she has surprising urges. I hope you like it.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 2 – A Connection Required**

Ahsoka stood at the doors of the Jedi Temple; she had just passed through them for the last time. She turned around and looked with tears in her eyes. Almost every Jedi in the temple had come to see her off, they all felt betrayed by what happened to Ahsoka, not just her. If she could lose her force connection, maybe they all could.

Before she left, Master Yoda had set up a special team within the ranks of the Jedi Consulars to research what had happened to Ahsoka. They were to go through every text in the Jedi Archive and search every Jedi Holocron. Master Yoda even gave trusted members of the team permission to search through the few Sith artefacts that were kept in the temple. If they found anything that could help, Ahsoka would be contacted to come back. She was touched by the effort and appreciated it gladly, but she already knew it was hopeless.

Just as she was about to leave, Master Windu approached her, "You will need these young one." He said as he placed a substantial number of Credits in her hand. "In addition, we are setting up your credit line; you should be able to access it tomorrow."

"Thank you Master Windu." Ahsoka responded, managing a smile. She looked down and noticed the number of Credits was huge, far more than she would need for food, water etc. With that Master Windu withdrew back inside the temple.

Ahsoka walked away, promising herself she wouldn't look back again. She turned the corner and heard a familiar voice shout, "Ahsoka wait." She turned around and noticed Anakin running up to her. "Didn't think I was going to let you go without saying goodbye did you?"

"I suppose not Master." Ahsoka giggled. She noticed that Anakin had been crying.

"I just wanted to say Snips, if you ever need anyone you can always come to me or.." Anakin looked around, making sure no one else was in ear shot, "my wife." He continued.

Ahsoka's eyes widened before she calmed with realisation. "Padmé!" She said in a knowing tone. "Don't worry Master, your secret is safe with me, and thanks, I'll visit both of you."

"One final thing Ahsoka; consider it my final order for you."

"Yes Master." She replied.

"Follow your heart Ahsoka. You're not a Jedi now. I know what you think of that Bonteri kid."

"I'll give it some thought Skyguy." She smiled back to him. Anakin was never so happy to be called that, at least Ahsoka's snippy personality was intact.

"See you Snips." Anakins eyes watered again. He made no attempt to hide it. He turned around and headed off back to the temple. Ahsoka turned and continued on her way to her new apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka had been walking for 15 minutes. She had never felt so alone and vulnerable; she was after all a small teenage Togruta girl with no defence. Just then, she noticed a gun shop in one of the back streets she was passing. Coruscant had very few licenced shops that sold legal blasters and other defence weapons, but Ahsoka happened to be passing one. She looked again at the credits she had been given and realised what they were for. She decided to enter into the shop and sort her defence out.

She picked out 2 blasters; she had gotten used to twin weapons in the last year so decided to keep it up. Once her identity was confirmed and her background confirmed by the Jedi Temple, she was handed both pistols and a power cell for each. She didn't like blasters, no Jedi really did, but as she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she had no choice. At least she wasn't defenceless anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It took her another 20 minutes before she finally arrived at the building her new apartment was in. The Order had spared no expense; it was in a very upmarket area of town very near the senate. Her apartment was in the top floor of the block, so it took a few minutes in a lift to finally arrive at her front door.

As she inserted the pass she had been given earlier the door slid open and Ahsoka walked in. Her mouth dropped. The living room was over twice the size of the entire quarters she used to share with her master in the temple. There was a massive corner sofa positioned around a top of the range holonet projector. The left hand wall was reinforced glass and looked out over a magnificent view of the cityscape. Dotted around the rest of the room were tables, other chairs and a sideboard beside the door she had just entered. Ahsoka could see a kitchen off to the right and in front of her were two doors which she assumed were a bedroom and a fresher.

"This must be costing the Temple a fortune." She said to herself. She really felt touched that they had gone to this much trouble. She placed the 2 blasters she had just bought and the remaining credits in a draw in the nearby sideboard. She got herself a drink from the kitchen, noting that it had been initially stocked with food, and sat on the sofa. Not being able to hold it in again, she sobbed.

Ahsoka turned on the holonet projector, and still sobbing slightly settled down and watched. She watched for a large part of the afternoon as she allowed herself to come to terms with what had happened. As she sat there, she began to notice an odd feeling she had; she knew it wasn't the force, but it seemed to be her brain telling her she needed something. She had no idea what, but as it was very slight, she just decided to ignore it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that evening, Ahsoka had made herself a meal and had just finished eating it, when she suddenly became overwhelmed by a need that swept through her. She had never experienced anything like this before; she just knew she needed a connection. 'Maybe it's my response to the loss of the force.' She thought, but somehow she knew it was more.

As the evening continued, the need increased to the point that she realised what she needed. It terrified her; women that had been brought up by the Jedi did not usually have a massive urge for physical contact and acts, but she did, she knew it. "What is happening to me?" she spoke to the empty room. "First I lose the Force, and then I start yearning for sex. I'm losing my mind."

Ahsoka was distraught, she was in such a state, she even considered doing something silly with one of those blasters, but she quickly agreed with herself that that was not a viable solution, but there had to be a solution. "I just need a connection." She said to herself again, at this point she remembered what Anakin had told her earlier in the day.

_Follow your heart Ahsoka. You're not a Jedi now. I know what you think of that Bonteri kid._

'Could that be it?' she asked herself. 'Do I love Lux that much? Do I want him that much?' Ahsoka knew it wouldn't explain the force cutting itself from her, but it might explain her urges. She suddenly knew what she had to do. She put on a robe for warmth, left her flat locking the door behind her and headed for Lux's apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka knocked on Lux's door. She was in a real state, her life had been turned upside down; part of her wanted Lux to open the door so she could throw herself at him, the other half hoped he was off world so she could run away back to her apartment. Why? She had no clue, she just knew one thing. If Lux was in, whether he liked it or not, Mr Bonteri was going to get very lucky tonight.

The door opened, Lux peered out. "Ahsoka." He beamed. "It's great to see you. Come in." he gestured with his arm. Ahsoka walked in with a look of terror on her face; somehow Lux knew there was something seriously wrong. "What's the matter Ahsoka?" He wasn't force-sensitive but even he could tell she wasn't giving off the power she usually did, he could also tell she had been crying a lot recently.

"It's gone Lux. It's gone." Was all Ahsoka could manage to get out.

Lux had a feeling what it was that had gone, but asked the question anyway, "What's gone?"

"The force Lux, I've lost my connection to the force and now I'm coming apart. I'm alone and I need contact."

Lux wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going. He wrapped his arms around her, she was trembling. "What do you mean you're alone?"

"I've had to leave the Jedi Order and now….." Ahsoka froze. Her fear of her urges was increasing. "Please Lux I can't explain, just take me."

Lux's eyes widened to the extreme. What is wrong with her? His best friend is having a breakdown in front of him; she wasn't that confident, warm and snippy girl he first met, she was terrified he could see it. "I can't do that Ahsoka. I can't take advantage of you."

"Yes you can Lux." Ahsoka pleaded. "I want you to, I need you to. You know I Love you."

'Actually Ahsoka, I didn't know that.' Lux thought to himself. "You're obviously ill. Let me take you to a doctor." He said to her in as calm a manor as he could manage.

"I probably am ill Lux. That's maybe why the force has left me for all I know, but I still need you." She seemed to have calmed a little bit now.

Lux's heart began to melt. He had always been attracted to her since they had met on Raxus, but her new vulnerability had made her more lovable in a way. He couldn't bear to see her like this and he had an idea to test her. He tightened his grip on her slightly and lifted her head with his free hand. He could see her longing in her eyes. He kissed her and she went limp in his arms.

"You're not going to let me say 'no' are you Ahsoka." He asked. She shook her head with an evil smirk on her face. He picked her up. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Lux. I'm sure"

**Well. That's chapter 2. I know Ahsoka is acting very strange in this chapter. It is intentional and there is a reason for it as you will find. In fact it's the first clue as to what has happened to her. Don't worry, a number of years have passed in the next chapter (although I'm not saying how many yet) and things have improved a lot for Ahsoka although not for the galaxy as we all know. Again suggestions welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: 24 Years is a lond Time

**Hello, time for chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews. Things are better for Ahsoka now, and they will get even better, but it does leave her with questions. There are big clues in this chapter also. Hope you like.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 3 – 24 Years is a long Time to Wait.**

As soon as she woke up, Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri could tell it was a beautiful day on Onderon. Fortunately, it was Lux's turn to wake early and get their 2 children ready for school. That was probably the only good thing in this evil empire, there had been a flux of new schools built in many systems. It seems that the emperor wants younglings to be taught even if it's only imperial lies. Ahsoka had been able to sleep for slightly longer today, so was fully rested.

It was a pretty low day for her in one way; it had been 24 years to the day since her connection to the force had been severed. She had gotten used to life without the force, in fact she even realised it had saved her life. She knew the monster her former master had become, Darth Vader, would have come for her otherwise. Oh yes she was well aware who Vader was; an acquaintance she had in the Rebel Alliance had told her that. In some ways she wished she could have fully joined the Rebel Alliance, but she was fully aware what that would have meant for her, her family and the Alliance, so she thought better of it. She had dispatched a few storm troopers in her time; the 2 blaster pistols she bought came in handy after all.

She thought about all that had happened in those 24 years; the horror that was the empire, Lux and her marrying, the birth of their 2 daughters and having to flee Coruscant or Imperial City as it was then called, 4 years ago when the emperor dissolved the senate. Both Lux and Ahsoka knew what that meant and got out quick and settled on Lux's home world of Onderon.

In some ways, she felt guilty; her life was relatively comfortable, Lux's salary was giving them a good living. Even though the senate was dissolved, he was still getting it since the truth of the empire couldn't be seen publicly so all government employees who were seen by the public were still well paid. Lux and Ahsoka hated having to live of it, but had very little choice, they had only just escaped Coruscant, and so they couldn't afford to rock the boat.

Ahsoka sighed and went into the fresher for a shower. Once done she looked in the mirror that was hung in there. One thing had always puzzled her; she couldn't understand why her head-tails and montrals never matured. In togruta, the head-tails and montrals were usually fully developed by the age of 20 to 21, but she was nearing her 40th birthday and hers still looked like a 16 year old. In fact her whole physical appearance was that of a 16 year old. She wasn't complaining of course, but she still found it odd. She decided to dress casual today and once dressed, headed downstairs.

As Ahsoka walked down the last step, she was noticed by her 2 daughters. "Mum." They both exclaimed and ran to her. Even though the 2 girls were sisters, you would never believe it. They were both human-togruta half breeds of course and had got opposite genes from their mother and father.

The eldest daughter, Mina, named after Lux's late mother, was 12 years old and had inherited her mother's head-tails and montrals. Her skin however was very pale, like her father's and she had human teeth. She was a very slender girl and took after her mother in build.

The youngest daughter, Padmé, named after Ahsoka's late friend and wife of her former master, was 9 years old and was completely different in appearance to her sister. She had the orange togruta skin of her mother with a white diamond pattern on her face, togrutan fangs, but had brown shoulder length human hair inherited from Lux. She had a slightly more human like build apart from her skin.

"Morning girls!" Ahsoka beamed. Her children always brought brightness to Ahsoka's day. She could never be down with them around. "Where's your father?"

"Oh he's making breakfast." Mina replied.

"Can we watch the holonet before school mum?" asked padmé expectantly.

"Ok, but remember like I told you, most of it is imperial garbage don't believe it for a second."

"We won't mum." Both girls replied, before running off to the other room.

Ahsoka went into the kitchen. She noticed her husband doing his best to make something edible. Ahsoka laughed then approached him.

On hearing his wife laugh, Lux turned around. The years definitely told more on Lux than Ahsoka, his hair had thinned and Ahsoka would tease him that there was the odd grey strand; a lie of course, but watching him run a check the mirror was hilarious. "Something funny darling?"

"Oh I'm just thinking of the case of food poisoning that will hit us after we eat what you're making."

Lux rolled his eyes; he had gotten quite used to his wife's brand of humour over the years. He wondered how the Jedi Order ever put up with her in her former life.

"I'll get you for that." He snarled playfully as he grabbed her and kissed her.

Just then both of their daughters ran in. "MUM, DAD, come here quick, you've got to see this."

Lux and Ahsoka followed their daughters to the holonet player in the other room. What they heard shocked both of them.

"_Yes it has been confirmed that yesterday, the Rebel Alliance destroyed the second death star. It has also been confirmed that Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker has defeated the emperor resulting in the emperor's death. The galaxy can rejoice today as 23 years of imperial tyranny has ended._

_Princess Leia Organa of the former planet Alderaan, now a leading member of the Alliance has confirmed to us today that the Rebel Alliance is looking to reform a New Republic and will contact surviving members of the former senate over the course of the next few days with the aim of re-establishing democracy and a free galaxy."_

Ahsoka and Lux both erupted in glee. "The Empire has gone at last." Screamed Ahsoka. This was the happiest day since the birth of her second daughter. "They'll be contacting you Lux."

"I know. For once, I'll be happy to be a senator." Said lux, in a cheerful state.

After everyone had eaten breakfast, Lux checked his watch. he stated "Come on girls, you still need to go to school."

"Ok Dad." With that both girls followed their father outside to his speeder. As he seated his daughters in the speeder's back seat, Lux wondered for a moment how they only had 2 children considering the huge number of times Ahsoka had 'needed a connection' in the last 20 years. There were times she was practically obsessed. He didn't mind, her requirements for physical love had brought both of them much happiness and it also meant she rarely turned him down when he requested it.

With her husband and daughters gone, Ahsoka thought about the holonet announcement; something about it was familiar. 'Wait a minute, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker?' she thought to herself. 'I wonder?' Ahsoka continued to ponder it whilst she did a small amount of house work. She then settled down to watch some holonet. The fall of the Empire was already showing benefits, the propaganda had gone already.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka had been watching for about an hour when she started to sense things around her and outside. It was so faint she barely noticed, the odd person walking past the front door, the odd animal outside. In addition, she hadn't felt the force in 24 years; she could barely remember what it felt like.

The fact that she was sensing things again after all those years went completely unnoticed for another hour, then she, without thinking, held her hand out to the holonet remote and it flew into her hand.

Ahsoka sat bold upright, eyes wide, she suddenly realised, and she couldn't believe it. She could sense the life around her, the faint force signatures left in the room from her daughters. Her daughters? That must mean they are both…. She was beside herself; she had to test, trying her best to remember how to do it, she concentrated on a vase on a shelf and commanded it to rise. Happiness flowed through her as the vase rose into the air, hovered and then settled back down when she commanded.

"It's back. The force is back. This must be a dream, first the Empire is defeated and now the force is back with me. How can this day get any better?" She didn't care that she was talking to no one her happiness was huge. She had an idea.

She shifted the coffee table to one side and sat cross legged in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes, controlled her breathing and opened herself to the force. She had tried this a few times in the last 24 years, but nothing had happened. This time however, it was magical. Force energy filled the room and the light side of the force filled every cell in her body; she could sense everything, every man, woman and child on Onderon. This was power like she had never had, but she knew for the first time in years, she was at peace and full of hope and love.

It was only when she opened her eyes that she realised that several large objects in the room were levitating, including the sofa, holonet projector and the coffee table, she had to dig deep into her memory to get them back down safely. It just left her with one question. Why had the force left her, only to come back stronger years later? It was a puzzle, but a puzzle she didn't care whether she knew the answer to or not.

**There you have it, that's chapter 3. The force is finally back with Ahsoka. Why did it leave her in the first place? Why did she act so strange in chapter 2? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter. I would like to hear what you think has happened to her.**


	4. Chapter 4: True Gifts Given

**Hi here's chapter 4. The questions are answered and Ahsoka finds out what has happened to her, but it leaves her with something to accomplish.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 4 – True Gifts Given.**

Ahsoka was full of peace and happiness, the force was with her again; after she returned the coffee table to its original position, she sat on the sofa, still not quite believing how good a day this was. She decided to give herself a few minutes of quiet to process what had happened. In some ways, the force's return had been as sudden and shocking as its abandonment 24 years earlier. She couldn't quite work it out, although she could now sense from the force itself that it had been a deliberate plan, but who? What? And why? The force wouldn't tell her, but she could tell that she would be told, again, how? She didn't know.

As Ahsoka sat in wonderment, she glanced up into the mirror that has hung over the fireplace. Lux and Ahsoka's house was quite an old one and came complete with real fireplaces, not that they were of use now. Ahsoka was beyond shocked; she could see that she was giving off a definite white incandescent light that outlined her teenage looking body. "What in the name of the force?" she gasped. At the same time, she could tell her power had grown beyond any known Jedi. She knew she would struggle to control it, yet the peace she felt was incredible.

As she stood wide eyed at herself in the mirror, she noticed an eerie blue light, and noticed a blue figure standing behind her in the mirror. Not quite knowing what to expect, she turned around. It took her brain quite a few moments before she realised who it was. "The Father." She exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, my child. I am here to tell you exactly what has happened to you and why. I'm also here to tell you what it will mean for yourself and your galaxy. Before you can understand all this however, I must show you what happened when your master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and you were brought into my planet of Mortis."

"I remember what happened." Ahsoka begin. "My former master temporarily fell to the dark side and after you restored him to the light, he killed your son."

"Unfortunately, my child, you do not remember all the events that occurred there, but you must see them and accept them before you can fully understand what you have become. I'm afraid child what you will see will cause you some pain, but you must see it." With this, the Father placed two fingers on Ahsoka's forehead and instantly Ahsoka found herself hovering over the planet Mortis.

"Remember my child" the Father began "What you see here is the past, it cannot hurt you."

Ahsoka noticed a dark twisted version of herself standing waiting as her former master approached.

Ahsoka watched in horror as her twisted former self goaded and fought with first Anakin, then Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I fell to the dark side?" Ahsoka asked in tears.

"You didn't fall my child. My son infected you with the dark side. It was out of your control."

"Please. I don't want to see any more." Ahsoka pleaded.

"I'm afraid you must my child. As I said, this cannot hurt you."

Ahsoka watched as the Father, Son and the Daughter turned up, and watched in horror as her twisted former self intercepted the sword Obi-Wan threw to Anakin. She thought her heart was going to stop when the Son drained her past self's life energy and she fell down dead.

"I died." Exclaimed Ahsoka, now in real pain.

"Patience, just keep watching my child. You weren't exactly dead."

Ahsoka felt like killing herself in the present time as she watched then Son going to stab the Father only for the Daughter to get it instead. As the Son flew off in rage, Ahsoka watched her former master bend in pain over her former body.

It was with some relief she watched as the Daughter's life force was transferred to her restoring her to life and banishing the dark side out of her.

As Ahsoka's vision returned to her own home and the blue figure of the Father in front of her, she asked the question. "Why did you show me that?" She was struggling to hide the emotional distress she was in after seeing that.

"As I said my child, it is vital you knew that so you would understand what I'm going to tell you now. As you have just seen, my daughter's life energy was transferred to you to restore you to life and the light side. At the time I thought that was all it accomplished. It was only as I become one with the force, that I realised it gave you more, much more."

"It gave me more than life?" questioned Ahsoka. Finally getting some control of her emotions.

"Yes my child. In fact it gave you three things; my daughter's power, my daughter's longevity and my daughter's true purpose."

Ahsoka looked at the Father in awe. "What?" was all she could manage to say.

"When you were revived, my daughter's force potential transferred to you as well; coupled with your own natural force sensitivity, it has made you the most powerful force user in the galaxy, perhaps the most powerful, the galaxy has ever seen."

"Is that why I seem to be glowing?"

"Yes my child. You are the essence of the light side of the force. That is what the glow you are giving off is."

"I can't go around glowing like this." Stated Ahsoka."People will think I'm other worldly."

"In some respects my dear, you are. No matter, you can control the glow if you concentrate."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She commanded the glow to fade out. To her relief, she noticed in the mirror that it had. "Can I ask why my connection to the force severed all those years ago?" asked Ahsoka.

"It was never severed my dear, I just blocked it."

"You did this to me?" Ahsoka wasn't exactly happy after hearing that. "Why?"

"Because, my child, the dark time this galaxy has just gone through was unavoidable and I knew that any light side force user, especially one as powerful as you were, would be in extreme danger and would probably be killed. By blocking your connection to the force, I got you out of the Jedi Order and took you off the target list. I knew that your former master, even as Vader, would never hunt you down if you were no threat, therefore, as far as was possible, guaranteeing your survival."

"Why was it so vital that I survive? I was just one Jedi padawan."

"This brings us to the other two gifts you obtained from my daughter. The first of these is longevity. You may have noticed my child but you haven't really aged in these 24 years. This is because biologically, you are still 16."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped. "I've stopped aging? How long will I live?"

"It's impossible to say for certain my child, but tens maybe even hundreds of millennia. You must remember that even though you aren't aging you aren't invincible. You are still flesh and blood and just as vulnerable as any togruta."

Ahsoka was struggling to come to terms with this information. "I'm going to outlive Lux." She said sadly.

"Unfortunately you will child. In fact your love for your husband brings us to the last gift from my daughter. In many ways this is the hardest for me to explain, and hardest for you to understand." The Father was obviously trying to think of the best way to inform her.

"You mentioned something about a true purpose."

"Yes my child. You see as a Jedi, you were told to avoid attachments and love. Banning these has always been the Jedi order's greatest weakness; it is this weakness that the Sith have always played on. In reality, love is the true nature of the light side of the force, the Jedi never really understood this, so relationships like your husband and you were dangerous as they couldn't be handled. The truth however is that love between two people feeds the light. Romantic love brings happiness and peace, whilst physical love brings completeness and pure joy. Only love can truly defeat the Sith. It is this urge and purpose that is the third gift from my daughter."

"You're telling me that's why I require sex from my husband all the time." Ashoka asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes my child. To explain, my Daughter had an additional purpose whilst your master, Obi-Wan and you were on Mortis. As you know, the hope was that Anakin would take my place to maintain balance after which Obi-Wan and yourself would return to be Jedi."

"Yes." Uttered Ahsoka, very interested.

"The plan was that after Anakin took my place; my Daughter would approach both Obi-Wan and yourself individually and make love to both of you."

"Make love to me? But I'm another girl." Ahsoka didn't bother to hide to slight panic or disgust at that statement.

"That wouldn't have mattered my dear, she would have still done it.."

'I kind of think it would have mattered.' Ahsoka thought to herself.

"To continue, the plan was once Obi-Wan and yourself got back to the temple, the effect it would have had on the pair of you would have forced the Jedi to see the truth about love and alter their code to embrace it rather than ban it. Unfortunately, as you have now seen, my daughter was killed before she could do it."

Ahsoka suddenly had a terrible thought. "Does that mean my love for Lux is just a remnant of your daughter's purpose?"

"No, you misunderstand my child. The love you have for your husband is your feeling and yours alone. All my daughter's gift did was make you act on it."

Ahsoka smiled. She began to see how blessed she was. "Why am I so important though?"

"Before I answer that, there is one final thing you must know; as my daughter's successor, her power and purpose have made you immune to the dark side. It cannot affect you or control you."

"I cannot fall to the dark side?"

"No my child, but those around you still can, including your daughters. Be careful. To answer your question, your importance is immense. You have no doubt heard of Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes, the holonet report said he defeated the emperor. His name stuck out for me though."

"What happened on the Death Star was in reality more complicated than that. You don't need to know all the details so there is no need to show you, but you do need to know that it was actually Vader that killed the emperor not Luke."

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

"Luke used the love his father had for him to bring him back to the light. He became Anakin Skywalker once again and threw the emperor down a ventilation shaft, killing him. Unfortunately Anakin's suit and lungs were so damaged, he died soon after, but he died a Jedi again."

"I knew you would come through Skyguy". Ahsoka whispered. She had always hoped that Vader would one day redeem.

"The important thing here." The Father started. "is that Luke used love to defeat the Sith; he has learnt a valuable lesson and must not be allowed to forget it. This is why you are so important. It is Luke's destiny to set up a new Jedi Order; it is your destiny to make sure they embrace love. After Luke, you will be the Order's grandmaster and will be for countless millennia. With that will come the greatest age of peace the galaxy has ever seen."

"How am I even going to meet him?" Ahsoka asked still in total awe.

"Your husband will see to that. He is a senator and will be called to meet Luke and his sister."

Through the force Ahsoka instantly knew who Luke's sister was. "Is that Princess Leia?"

"Yes. Master Yoda separated them at birth to avoid detection. My time here is short my child, I regret I won't be able to help you master and control my daughter's power, now your power. You must practice my child. Eons of peace depend on it. I have also left you something you will need. Goodbye my child. One final thing, don't be surprised if Anakin Skywalker visits you. He has been taught how to be a force spirit." With is the Father faded leaving Ahsoka alone in the house again.

Ahsoka's emotions were a mixture of shock, awe, peace and pure joy. The force had picked her for what is possibly one of the most incredible destinies she had ever heard. There was one problem. How to do it? As Ahsoka sat there taking it in, she noticed two objects that had appeared on the coffee table. She held out her hand and called them to her. "My lightsabers." She exclaimed. "I'm truly a Jedi again."

She looked up as she heard the door open. Lux walked in. "Sorry I'm bit late back darling. I got stopped by an official from the Alliance telling me that Princess Leia wants to meet us." He instantly noticed the smile on his wife's face. "What's happened?" he then caught sight of the lightsabers in Ahsoka's hands.

"It's back Lux." Ahsoka beemed.

"What is?"

"Let me put it this way" she held out a hand. Lux found himself lifting into the air and then flying into his wife's arms. "I think I need a connection Lux. You just wait and see the difference the force makes."

Lux had an 'Oh no, not again' look on his face as his wife led him away.

**Well that's chapter 4. Ahsoka is explained now. Don't worry, the story isn't over. Lux and Ahsoka have got to meet Luke and Leia yet. Again, reviews and ideas are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Princess

**Hi everyone. Lux and Ahsoka meet Princess Leia. It seems the princess fears the togrutan Jedi.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 5 – Meeting the Princess**

It was the day after the Father's visit. The previous day had changed everything and Ahsoka knew it; she would have to get used to being a Jedi again and a Jedi with an incredible density to boot. Ahsoka still wasn't sure she was strong enough to succeed. At least she still had Lux; she could tell already that the Father was correct about one thing. When Lux and she had spent the afternoon and night having fun the previous day, Ahsoka could sense the light side of the force erupt with power and happiness.

Unfortunately for Ahsoka, it was her day to get her two daughters ready for school so she would have to get up. After a shower, she noticed she was glowing again in the fresher so she concentrated and the glow faded; she would have to get better control of that. In an effort to get herself back to her old Jedi ways, she decided to dress in her old Jedi outfit again. She had made a point all those years ago to keep it; she just couldn't bear to throw it.

She couldn't quite control her amazement once dressed; she looked identical in every detail to how she looked as a padawan. Her aging really had stopped, with her Jedi clothes on again, she could tell that she was only 16 biologically. She shook her head in disbelief, held out her hand and called her two lightsabers too her, which she clipped back into position on her belt. She blew a silent kiss to her still sleeping husband and went to wake her two daughters.

"Mina, Padmé. Come on darlings time to get up you have school today." Ahsoka watched with some amusement as the two girls stirred with slight utterings about not wanting to go. 'These two will never change' she thought to herself laughing. Ahsoka could now really sense how strong the two girls were in the force. Their force signature was quite clear to detect. She knew she would have to train them once she had met Luke Skywalker, or maybe he would.

"We're up, we're up." Was Mina's response.

As the two girls readied themselves in the fresher, Ahsoka headed downstairs to make breakfast. She was right in the middle of frying some eggs, when the holonet projector beeped in the other room. Signing, she completed the eggs and went to answer.

As she activated the holonet player, a young woman dressed in white appeared. Ahsoka could tell just how much she resembled her former master's wife. "Hello." Ahsoka said.

"_Hello, is this right? Is this the home of Senator Lux Bonteri?"_

"Yes, I'm his wife Ahsoka. It's good to meet you.." Ahsoka paused inviting the woman to state her name.

"_I'm Leia Organa. I'm trying to get the Republic senate back in place and need to meet the senator."_

"Oh yes. The holonet stated you would be contacting us. Lux is still asleep at the moment. If you need, I can go and wake him." Ahsoka stated pointing upstairs.

"_No, that's fine. Can you just tell him that I wish to meet him this afternoon at the Onderon Palace?"_

"Yes, I will tell him. We have been looking forward to this day for a while. That horrible empire has finally gone." Ahsoka couldn't hide her glee.

"_We all feel the same I assure you, even though it's made my days complicated."_

"What time do you want to meet?" Ahsoka asked.

"_Oh yeah. Cursed time! About two this afternoon would be best."_

"Great. We will be there. Nice speaking to you Princess Leia."

"_And you Ahsoka. Goodbye."_

As the holonet projector shut off after the call, Mina and Padmé came downstairs. "What was that mum?" Padmé asked.

"That was Princess Leia. She wants to speak to your father and me."

"That's fantastic. Can we have some breakfast please?" Mina asked almost pleading.

Ahsoka muted a laugh that was building up inside her and went to get her daughter's breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was just before 2 in the afternoon that Lux's speeder landed just outside the palace. As Lux and Ahsoka got out of the speeder, Lux couldn't help but have a slight shudder. He had been visiting here when he heard of the Empire's creation 23 years earlier. He was worried all that day about Ahsoka's welfare after that. This time though, things are better, much better.

As they were walking to the front door, Lux still couldn't get over his wife's appearance. For a second, he couldn't believe that 24 years had passed; she looked identical to how she did when they first met, even down to the lightsabers she was now carrying again. Ahsoka never did tell him where they came from or how her force powers returned. Lux could tell that Ahsoka knew what had happened to her, but simply hadn't told him. He signed. At least she was completely happy now, and their love was still strong. Last night had proved that.

The husband and wife approached the palace guards. "Senator Lux Bonteri. Here to see Princess Leia Organa." Lux stated in his official voice. Ahsoka rolled her eyes; she had never gotten used to Lux doing that.

"Ah senator yes, the princess is waiting for you. Would the two you follow me?" The guard led them inside, down a corridor and knocked on a large door. "Princess. Senator Bonteri and his wife to see you."

"Let them in." As the guard opened the door, Lux and Ahsoka entered the room, they noticed the princess sitting behind a large desk at the opposite end of the small room. "Welcome the two of you. Please, take a seat."

As Ahsoka sat down, she noticed that the princess was looking right at her with wide eyes. Ahsoka could sense immediately that Leia was force-sensitive, very strongly so. She could also sense some uncertainty and even fear in Leia. Why would Leia be afraid? It took Ahsoka a few moments to realise that Leia was afraid of her.

Leia had noticed the lightsabers that hung from Ahsoka's belt as soon as the door was opened. Even though she wasn't trained in the force, Leia could sense the immense power that this teenage togruta girl was giving off. She couldn't even sense power like that whilst around her brother Luke. Leia was unsettled. She was in the understanding that Luke and possibly Leia herself were the last of the Jedi. Leia could also sense that there was something 'other worldly' about the girl. It scared her.

Leia did her best to shake it off, but failed. "Senator Benteri, as you know we brought the Empire down a couple of days ago. Whilst there is still some work to be done in clearing some imperial remnants that are left, the time has come to restore the senate and democracy." All the time she was speaking, Leia was concerned about Ahsoka. 'What is she? Is she a treat? She doesn't seem to be but why is she so string?' these thoughts plagued the princess.

"I agree completely." Responded Lux. He wasn't aware of the turmoil that the princess was in. "I am fully prepared to resume my senator duties. For me Onderon comes first, well after my wife that is."

Ahsoka on the other hand, could sense the turmoil that Leia was in. Ahsoka could sense every question that Leia asked herself; it saddened Ahsoka slightly that her power had made the princess so frightened.

"That is good to hear senator." Leia began. "There will be issues. Although the emperor is dead, some of his evil aides are still very much in evidence. Some of them are in quite important positions."

"Can't you arrest them? If they were part of that monstrous empire, I'm sure they would in guilty of war crimes at the very least." asked Ahsoka.

Leia was slightly taken aback. "Unfortunately it's not that simple Ahsoka." As Leia spoke the name, she could sense from the force that it was important to her. How she didn't know; she would have to train with her brother at some point. "Some of the aides are in positions that have diplomatic immunity. We must respect it if we are to convince the galaxy that we are interested in a free galaxy."

"Yes of course." Said Ahsoka. She never had a head for politics.

"Once the senate is back up, we may be able to push through elections to get rid of them." Lux mused.

"That is possible." Began Leia. "but we will need a large number of senators behind us."

Lux mused for a moment then stated "I will do what I can."

"That is very good to hear senator. The Alliance needs political help right now. Most people just see us as fanatics; and help you could give us would be of benefit." Leia thought for a moment. Although this meeting was about Alliance politics she knew that there were questions she desperately needed to ask Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course princess." Ahsoka could sense what the question would probably be.

"I can sense that you have the same power my brother has. Are you a Jedi?"

"Yes I am a Jedi; or rather I was or will be. To be honest, it's very complicated; I can't tell you everything yet I'm afraid. I will tell you that I was your father's padawan."

Leia's eyes widened. She hated anyone mentioning that monster and how did this girl know. Wait, father's padawan? Surely the girl was way too young for that. "You seem to be young for that if you don't mind me asking?"

"As I said, the situation is very complicated, but I can assure you that what I say is true." Ahsoka didn't want to tell the story, especially in front of Lux. "I'm sure you have sensed from the force that something is different about me. I don't fully understand it all myself, but can tell you that I am no threat and wish to be a Jedi again."

"She has been with me for 24 years." Said Lux.

Leia was in a state of total confusion tinged with fear. She could sense truth in what Ahsoka was saying, but it just didn't add up. "Well. I think that wraps it up for now. Thank you both for coming; I will be in contact very soon when things start happening." Leia was concerned. 'I need to speak to Luke.' She thought.

"Thank you princess." Lux and Ahsoka both stood up. Ahsoka bowed with respect and the two headed out of the door.

Leia activated a comlink. "Han, get the Falcon ready, we need to get back to Luke; something important has come up."

**That's chapter 5. I thought it was important that Ahsoka meets Leia first as it sets up the next chapter. The next chapter will concentrate on Luke and Leia rather than Ahsoka herself. Reviews and suggestions welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6: Luke and Leia Discuss

**Hi. Here's chapter 6. We have to leave Lux and Ahsoka for this chapter and follow Princess Leia as she talks to her brother Luke.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 6 – Luke and Leia Discuss**

The _Millennium Falcon_ had just made its jump to light speed. Leia decided to leave Han and Chewbacca fly the ship as she moved back to the ship's lounge. She sat by the table and tried to process what she had discovered on Onderon.

'That girl was frightening, walking around with two of those lightsaber things.' Leia thought to herself. Questions just kept appearing in her mind 'She insisted she wanted to be a Jedi, Why? What was she? Why couldn't she tell me everything right now? Why are things complicated? She only looks 16; if she was my father's apprentice, she must be a Sith, but she didn't seem evil. At least I hope she isn't. Why does her name, Ahsoka, mean something to me? How could she have been with her husband for 24 years?'

Leia was lost in her thoughts. The more she thought about it, the more confused she got; nothing about Ahsoka made any kind of sense to Leia. What Ahsoka had told her was impossible, but why did it seem true? Leia hoped that her brother Luke could make some sense of it; he was far more capable with the force than she was.

"Don't pretend you're ignoring me princess. I know you're too crazy about me to do that."

Leia bolted upright as she noticed Han grinning at her. "Who says I even noticed you."

"I always get noticed. Guess I'm just that good." Han was being his usual self.

Leia rolled her eyes; Han's attitude didn't annoy her like it used to anymore. Han despite his attempts at being funny and flirty had been with his girlfriend long enough now to know when she was troubled. He therefore decided to put his attitude aside for once and ask a proper question. "What's troubling you Leia? I know you well enough to know something is."

"I don't know Han. It's that girl I've just met."

"What girl? Don't tell me you're…" Han raised an eyebrow and had a silly grin on his face.

Leia cut him off "Han! You're impossible sometimes."

"What then? Tell me princess." Han was genuinely concerned.

"It's Senator Lux Bonteri's wife, Ahsoka." Leia began"I don't know Han; I sensed things about her that are…confusing, frightening. I'm scared Han. She seems to be a friend but….ah I don't know but she has massive force power. Can we take the risk?"

"Hold on princess. I have enough with Luke feeding me that force junk. Don't you start doing it to me as well."

Leia mumbled some curse words under her breath. She loved Han deeply, but there were times she still found him infuriating. "At least we are heading back to Coruscant. Maybe Luke can unravel some of this."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Just after landing, leaving Han and Chewbacca with the ship, Leia headed off to the senate; Luke had situated himself there protecting Alliance dignitaries and senators that had already moved back to Coruscant. Leia decided to move quickly before Luke got involved with something, this was likely to be more important anyway.

"Welcome back princess." One of the rebel guards stated. "You will happy to know that the senate is almost operational again, and six senators have moved back."

"That's excellent news. Right now I need to speak to Luke. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's inspecting the senate offices."

"Thank you."

Leia headed straight there; the force told her that she was going in the right direction; as she entered one of the offices she noticed Luke checking one of the windows.

Luke sensed his sister entering the room and turned round. "Leia, you're back early." He then sensed that something was wrong. "What's happened?"

"We may have an issue Luke; you know I went to meet Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon today?" Leia asked?

"Yes, he's one of the surviving senators. What's the problem with him?"

"There's no problem with him Luke, the problem could be his wife." Leia looked at the floor. Even now she still wasn't sure what to make of Ahsoka.

"His wife?" Luke was puzzled, but he sensed that there was need for some concern.

"Yes, she appears to be a teenage togruta girl, but she has force power like I have never seen. She claims to be our father's padawan."

"What?" replied Luke. "I didn't even know our father had a Jedi padawan. At least neither Ben nor Yoda mentioned one but Leia that's excellent news; there's another Jedi out there."

"Luke, she scared me. There was definitely something strange with her. Lux confirmed she had been with him for 24 years, but Luke, she only looks 16. There's something 'other worldly' about her. I could tell that she didn't seem to have total control of her power."

"Did she say anything about this?" asked Luke, who actually seemed more intrigued than concerned.

"Only that she couldn't tell me everything right now and that things were complicated."

"That's strange. Did she seem threatening?"

"I don't know Luke. She didn't act it, but she was carrying two lightsabers."

Luke sensed his sister's concern with her last statement but he was himself surprised. "TWO? I can barely master one lightsaber. Did she say anything else?"

"I did ask her if she was a Jedi."

"And?" asked Luke, anxious for the response.

"Her exact words were I quote: Yes I am a Jedi; or rather I was or will be. To be honest, it's very complicated; I can't tell you everything yet I'm afraid. That's when she told me about being our father's padawan"

Luke began to ponder, what did she mean? "What's her name Leia?"

"Ahsoka. Luke for some reason I sensed that name meant something but I can't place it." Leia was visibly shaken, and Luke could sense that Leia was extremely comfused.

"Yes, the force is telling me the same thing Leia. I believe Ahsoka does have a connection to us somehow. Maybe she really was our father's padawan. You said she was powerful?"

"She's incredibly powerful Luke; even more than you I fear. Even I could sense it. Luke I'm worried she's a Sith"

"She doesn't sound like a Sith Leia, but I sense that something is odd." By now Luke was rubbing his chin with his hand; he was getting slightly uneasy himself. The force was telling him that there was no threat, but there was something unusual. "Did you sense any dark side in her?"

"I don't know Luke. I don't know anything about force powers yet."

"Did she say what her intentions are?"

"She did say that she was no threat and that she wanted to be a Jedi again." Leia said it as if she didn't completely believe it.

Luke's eyes lit up, but he knew that there was cause for caution. "Hmmm. I think I'll try and find more information. If she was our father's padawan, then it would have been at the time of the Clone Wars. Maybe there's a record of her somewhere."

"Please look Luke. We must know one way or the other. The Rebel Alliance has come too far to risk because of her."

"I agree with that Leia, we must know. Also, we must be hopeful. If she is a Jedi, she could be a great friend."

"I'll leave it with you Luke, but please be careful. Don't do anything foolish" with that Leia walked out of the door still showing signs of concern and confusion.

Luke stood for a moment, still uncertain himself of exactly what to make of this strange togrutan woman that Leia had told him about. He knew he wanted to make her a friend but was it worth the risk?

"Your sister's worry is unfounded Luke."

Startled Luke turned around and noticed a shimmering blue force ghost. "Obi-Wan!"

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka" Obi-Wan began. "I haven't heard that name since, oh, well before the end of the Clone Wars."

"You knew her Ben?" Asked Luke.

"Ahsoka Tano was your father's Jedi Padawan Luke. She was assigned to him by Master Yoda in the hope it would it would temper Anakin's problems."

"What happened to her Ben?"

"After being with your father for over a year, she was progressing very quickly in the ways of the force. Anakin proved himself to be a surprisingly good teacher. What happened to her sent shock waves through the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan looked to the floor with a look of sadness.

"Did she die?" Asked Luke; hoping the answer was a good one.

"No Luke." Obi-Wan paused; he signed and began the story. "She was sent on a routine mission with some younglings so they could pass their Gathering rite. Pirates attacked causing problems and delays with the mission, putting everyone in danger. Ahsoka managed to save herself and the younglings, but things went seriously wrong for her when she got back to the temple." Even as a force ghost Obi-Wan was upset by this story.

"What happened Ben?" Luke could tell that whatever it was, it was terrible.

"As she got some much needed rest after the mission, the force cut itself off from her, abandoned her."

Luke's mouth dropped. "Is that even possible?"

"We never found out exactly what happened, but she had to leave the order. Anakin never really recovered from it. It may have been one of the things that sent him to the dark side."

"Ben, do think it's possible that the Ahsoka that Leia met is the same woman?"

"It seems very likely Luke. It also seems she has gotten her force connection back. If so, you must meet her Luke and complete her training."

"Leia said the girl only looks 16. Ben, how can she be the same one?"

"I don't know Luke, but I believe she is. I sense whatever did happen to her came from a deeper part of the force that I have access to. I still feel that you need to train her, especially if her aging has stopped somehow."

"She's married Obi-Wan. What about the attachment?"

"That doesn't matter anymore Luke. Things are different now. Like I said, I don't know exactly what has happened to Ahsoka, but I do know it has changed what the Jedi Order once believed."

"What should I do Ben?"

"Go to her on Onderon Luke. Meet her and her husband. If she has the immense power that Leia believes, you must find out how she got it, and you must train her."

"From what I gather" began Luke "she might be training me."

"Find her Luke, train her." With that Obi-Wan faded. Luke immediately went to find R2. Once his faithful droid was found he headed straight for his X-Wing.

Once in space, Luke entered the co-ordinates for Onderon and made the jump into hyperspace.

**Well that's chapter 6. This has been the hardest chapter to write so far. We are back with Ahsoka and Lux in the next chapter as they are visited by Luke. What will they make of each other?**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Luke

**Hi everyone. Here's chapter 7 and we are back with Ahsoka as she is visited by Luke Skywalker, what will they think of each other? **

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 7 – Meeting Luke**

Ahsoka couldn't help it; she was worried; in fact she was so worried she had barely slept all night. She didn't let Lux or her daughters know of course; no need to worry them but she knew that Princess Leia had been scared of her the previous day. She knew the meeting could've gone better; she could sense that Leia had been very quick to end the meeting. Ahsoka had no intention of scaring anyone; least of all one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance, her returned force power was causing more problems than it could solve at the moment; was she going to have that effect on everyone with force-sensitivity?

'Did I do the right thing by not telling her everything?' Ahsoka asked herself. 'Perhaps I should've left my lightsabers behind?'Ahsoka knew that Leia had seen them and knew she had reacted to them. Oh well it's too late now, she just hoped that Leia hadn't seen her as a threat. Perhaps she should trust in the Force; this had been the Father's plan after all and he was the essence of the force.

At least today was Saturday; no one had to be up early so she could stay in bed if she wanted, but since she had been awake a large proportion of the night, she decided to get up and get back into training. If she was going to be a Jedi again, she would have to ready. Dressing in her Jedi outfit, she pulled her lightsabers to her, went down stairs and into the garden.

It had been 24 years since she had swung a lightsaber in any kind of anger, so she decided to start small. Igniting both her sabers, she worked through various moves and katas; well, the ones that she could remember anyway. She also practiced using the force to assist her movements as she had done as a padawan. She was surprised by how quickly she got back into it; sure she was rusty, but she was far from a beginner; she just wished she had a training remote so she could practice blocking blaster bolts. 'Maybe Lux can fire a few low power bolts at me.' She thought remembering that she still had two blasters.

The one thing that really surprised her was how easily any force movements came to her; without any effort she was using the force to jump almost to the roof of her home, she also found that if she concentrated she could actually hover for a few moments. 'This could come in handy.' She thought. She also wondered what other force abilities she now had.

She continued to train for a few hours, after which, she mediated to try and gain control of this immense power she suddenly had. At least she knew that neither Lux nor her daughters would be up for a few hours so she would be left in peace.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Luke had landed about an hour before, now he and R2D2 were walking through the streets of Onderon (ok, R2 was rolling, but you get the idea). They had gained directions for Senator Lux Bonteri's home from the palace. Luke's new Jedi Knight status had its advantages; no one questioned him when he asked for the directions. He found himself in a typical high end suburb on the edge of town; even from here he began to sense three force signatures in a house at the end of the road.

'Three force signatures?' he questioned himself. 'That's unexpected.' He shook it off as he approached the house. The nearer he got, the more he could sense the immense power from one of the home's occupants. 'That must be her.'

Taking a moment to process what he was sensing, he could tell that the woman in question wasn't a Sith; he could breathe a sigh of relief at that, but he still couldn't sense exactly what she was. Gathering himself he knocked the door. Both he and R2 waited.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka had been mediating for about ten minutes; she was enjoying the inner peace she now had when a knock on the door spurred her back to reality. She could now sense a powerful force signature on the other side of the front door.

Gulping slightly, she walked through the house and opened the front door. As soon as she seen the man waiting she instantly sensed who it had to be. "Master Skywalker." She bowed with respect; she was after all still technically a padawan indeed, she wasn't technically a Jedi at all. As she did this she noticed the astro-mech droid. "Artooie!" she exclaimed. "Please come in both of you." She said smiling.

R2 instantly went mad, his head spinning with joy. He emitted beeps and pulses that confirmed to both Luke and Ahsoka that he recognised her.

"Come on R2." Said Luke as both of them entered the house. As soon as Luke saw the teenage looking togruta, he knew why Leia had been concerned, though he himself did not share that concern. "You know who I am?" asked Luke once the door was closed.

"Yes, I heard your name on the holonet, and I sensed who you were when I opened the door." Ahsoka decided not to tell Luke that she had been told all about him.

"You know R2 as well?"

"Yes, he was my master's droid. It must be the will of the force that he ends up with you, his son." R2 beeped with glee in response to this.

"So, you are Ahsoka Tano, my father's Jedi padawan."

"Yes." She smiled. "Though it's Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri now. I've been married to Senator Lux Bonteri for 20 years."

Luke's face lit up. He'd found another Jedi and an incredibly powerful one at that. In addition this girl knew his father, probably better than anyone. "Obi-Wan was right." He said to himself. "Erm, sorry to bring this up, but I was under the impression that you lost your force connection." He didn't bring up that it was Obi-Wan's ghost that had told him.

Ahsoka winced. Even though it had now been explained to her why it had happened, that was still a painful memory for her. "Yes, that was a horrible time for me. It's only Lux that got me through it. In fact the force only came back to me two days ago. I'm still getting used to it again." Again, ahsoka had to be very careful how much she told.

"It's about your power that I am here."

"I know" said Ahsoka sadly "I scared Princess Leia yesterday didn't I? I didn't mean to. When my force connection came back, I suddenly had more power than I could fully control." Ahsoka mentally slapped herself again for having to hide the full tale, but she could sense that Luke wasn't ready to hear that yet.

"Yes, Leia was concerned about you. I'm happy those concerns are unwarranted." Luke stated. "She also told me that you wished to be a Jedi again. Is that right?"

"Yes, more than anything, but I am married now as well. I assure you, that won't be a problem."

Luke wondered what Ahsoka's husband; Lux would make of her statement, but decided to question her on something else. In fact he decided to go for the kill so to speak. "Do you think you can cope with Jedi life again? Though you appear to be a teenager, from what you have told me you must be approaching middle age." Luke hated himself for having to ask the question in that way, but he could sense there was something strange with her aging.

Ahsoka was silently panicking. This was the question that she couldn't hide from; the answer to this would confirm she had been specially gifted by the force. "Master Skywalker," oh well here goes "I can't tell you everything yet, but my aging has stopped, I'm still 16 biologically." Ahsoka thought her heart was going to stop any minute 'at least I'm not glowing today.' She thought.

"What? How? That's impossible."

Ahsoka cringed; she had been dreading this. "I have learnt that what has happened to me is for a special reason. Please don't fear me, I am just flesh and blood, but I've been given a gift from the force, of which my lack of aging is a part." Ahsoka was practically pleading by this stage.

Luke stood wide eyed and speechless. Was he hearing her correctly? "I don't suppose you can tell me the reason?"

"I'm afraid not. To do so might prevent what is supposed to happen. At least I think so; I don't fully understand it myself." Ahsoka now believed she was in trouble.

"I suppose your immense power is the other part of the gift?" Luke was still in a state of amazement.

Ahsoka was relieved she didn't have to reveal the purpose she had inherited. "Yes it is. I am here to help in any way I can. I assure you, I am just a girl who will live longer."

Luke could sense Ahsoka was telling the truth. The force also told him that Ahsoka was important to him and the future of the Jedi. Where in the force this information came from he had no idea. For the moment, he decided to leave it there; the rest would be revealed in time. Sensing Ahsoka's unease, he changed the topic "I sensed three force signatures in this house. You are obviously one, who are the other two?"

Visibly relieved by the change of subject, Ahsoka responded "Oh my two daughters, Mina and Padmé. I only discovered their force-sensitivity when my force connection returned."

The fact that Ahsoka had given birth relieved Luke somewhat; it proved that she was normal in all other ways. He smiled. "Are you going to train them?"

"I can't Master Luke. I'm technically only a padawan." Ahsoka lowered her eyes to the floor.

"It is important to train younglings like them if we are going to restore the Jedi Order." Luke had already decided that he needed to watch Ahsoka and making her a Jedi was the best option to do that. "Where are they?"

"Oh, as it's the weekend, they are sleeping in. So is my husband for that matter. Do you want to meet them?"

"Yes please" replied Luke. "But don't get them up, I'll wait for them."

Ahsoka smiled. She sensed that Luke was happy with her; she decided not to waste the opportunity. "Master Skywalker, can I ask a favour?"

"Yes."

Holding up both of her lightsabers she continued. "I've been trying to get back into my Jedi ways. Is there any chance of some sparring or training?"

Luke thought about it for a bit and realised this was a perfect opportunity to see how good or otherwise Ahsoka was. "Yeah ok, where do you practice?"

"I just started this morning in the garden." Leaving R2 in the living room, she led Luke through to the garden.

Luke slipped off his robe and ignited his saber, at which Ahsoka ignited both of hers, to which Luke widened his eyes; he'd never sparred or fought against anyone with dual sabers. This was going to be training for him as well.

Luke was amazed by Ahsoka's skill; yes she was out of practice, but she managed to better him in quite a few of their sparring matches. The pair continued for about an hour until Ahsoka heard stirring in the house. Her daughters were up.

**I think that's a good place to leave it for now. Things start happening in the next chapter and Ahsoka will be called to use her power. How will everyone react?**


	8. Chapter 8: An Assassin Fought

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 8. Someone gate-crashes Ahsoka and Luke's meeting and Ahsoka's power is required. How will Luke and Lux react?**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 8 – An Assassin Fought**

On hearing the sounds within the house, Ahsoka led Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker back inside the house; they were met immediately by Ahsoka's two daughters.

"Who's this mum?" asked Mina, obviously slightly scared.

"This is Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker girls. He's come to visit us after your father and I met his sister yesterday." Ahsoka wanted to make sure her daughters were put at rest.

"Hello both of you." Luke smiled; it was wonderful to find two innocent younglings. There wasn't enough innocence in the galaxy in Luke's view. "You take after your mother."

"Thank you" replied Padmé. "Are you here to train mummy?"

Luke chuckled, they really were force-sensitive weren't they; they must have known their mother's force connection was back. "Yes. I'm also here to meet you and your father."

"We're up." Stated Mina "but dad is still sleeping. He always does on Saturday."

Luke noticed how Ahsoka lit up when her daughters appeared. 'Family life is truly wonderful.' He thought. In fact Luke realised how much good this visit was doing him. "I'm sure I'll meet him when he wakes."

Just as Luke finished that reply, Lux came down the stairs. "Oh, hello, I didn't realise we had a visitor."

"Morning Lux." Ahsoka said as she met him and kissed him.

"Morning darling. Nice welcome by the way." Lux smiled, then he kissed her back. "Oh, excuse us, we are always like this, I'm Ahsoka's husband, Lux. Good to meet you." Luke held out a hand.

"I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke shook Lux's hand. "I've come to meet you as my sister told me about Ahsoka yesterday."

"Oh yes, the Jedi Knight. You did everyone a great service two days ago. I suppose you have heard of my wife's force power coming back?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. If everyone is ok with it, I'm looking to reinstate Ahsoka as a Jedi."

Ahsoka beamed. "Thank you Master Skywalker. I look forward to completing my training."

"If that what Ahsoka wants, then I have no problem; as long as I don't lose her as my wife of course."

"You will never lose me Lux." Ahsoka answered "In fact I was going to add that I be allowed to continue with my marriage."

"I have no problem with that." Replied Luke. "You were married before your connection came back after all."

Ahsoka began to thank Luke when she suddenly froze with wide eyes. "Master Skywalker, something is coming; I sense it and I don't like it."

"I sense it as well. We had better go outside and look." Luke was extremely concerned.

"Lux, please take Mina and Padmé upstairs." Ahsoka was practically pleading with her husband. Lux nodded and led his two daughters upstairs.

With that Ahsoka and Luke opened the door and went outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She was close; she could sense it. She had traced Luke to here; quite why Luke Skywalker was on Onderon she had no idea. Frankly, she didn't care; it was her master's last order to her to kill Luke and it was an order she fully intended to carry out; it was her duty as the emperor's hand to do no less.

She had bribed some guards at the palace to tell her where the Jedi Knight was going and she was closing in; his force signature was clear. 'There's no escape for him this time.' She thought to herself. 'Then my master will have his revenge from the grave.' As she got close she could tell the force signatures were in a house at the end of the road and Luke was one of them. She didn't really care about the others; if they interfered, they would die otherwise, she had no quarrel with them.

As she approached the house, she noticed two people standing outside the front door; a human male with blondish hair and teenage togruta girl with orange skin and twin lightsabers. 'That's him' she thought 'but who is she?' it didn't matter to her; they were Jedi and weak.

Igniting her red bladed saber, she walked up to them.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Luke and Ahsoka both watched with concern as a red haired human woman walked up to them igniting a red bladed lightsaber as she went. "Who are you assassin?" Ahsoka snapped.

"This does not concern you my dear, my problem is with Luke Skywalker here." The red head launched herself at Luke, taking a massive swing.

Luke just had time to ignite his saber and block the attack. "Ahsoka stay back, If I lose, you're the Alliance's only hope to restore the Jedi to the Republic."

Ahsoka stood in shock. She wanted desperately to help Luke, but he had ordered her not too. She couldn't disobey her new master.

The duel was brutal. The Sith assassin was obviously extremely well trained and skilled; it was obvious she was gaining the upper hand. She swiped Luke across the face with the hilt of her saber, the force pushed him hard into the wall of the house. Luke was unconscious; laughing, the assassin walked up ready to deliver the final blow.

Ahsoka could take it no longer; instinctively, she held both her arms out and called deep into the force. The assassin was suddenly surrounded by a massive circle of light; whatever she tried to do, she couldn't move.

The assassin was filled with terror. She looked at Ahsoka; she couldn't believe it. The togrutan female Jedi was glowing; Jedi weren't supposed to have power like this.

"I repeat" Ahsoka snarled. "Who are you assassin?" Ahsoka commanded the circle to light to start squeezing the red headed woman.

She realised she was being constricted and was struggling to breathe. This teenage Jedi actually had the power to kill her without touching her. She was full of fear as she finally answered "Mara, I'm Mara Jade. Jedi, please…" She felt weak; she had to plead for her life and to a Jedi.

Just then, Luke regained consciousness and seeing the spectacle in front of him, he froze. He couldn't believe it. Ahsoka was glowing with an incandescent light and the assassin that had beaten him was being constricted to death purely by Ahsoka's force powers. He was stunned and speechless.

Ahsoka was unsure whether to rid the galaxy of this Sith assassin, but as the woman had told her name and had pleaded for mercy, she decided that was not the Jedi way. She released the circle, ignited both her sabers and walked up to Mara. Pointing her main saber at the woman's throat, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Relieved to be breathing again Mara collapsed to the floor; looked up to Ahsoka and gasped "What are you?"

Ahsoka sensed something inside Mara; a kernel of light. She decided to answer the Sith's question. "I'm Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri, Luke Skywalker's new student."

"You're no ordinary Jedi."

Ahsoka could sense that Mara was terrified of her. Great, another person she had scared in the last two days.' I really am going to have this effect on people' she thought; at least it was a Sith this time who she had scared. "And you're not what you think you are either Mara."

"What do you mean by that?" Mara hissed.

"I sense that the dark path isn't really the path your heart desires."

Luke was still watching as he propped himself up with the wall. He had also just been joined by Lux Bonteri. Lux could not believe how powerful his wife truly was.

"How do you know what I desire Jedi?" Asked Mara.

"I have the ability to sense true intentions, true destinies." Ahsoka had only just realised she could do this; she must have gotten this from the Daughter as well.

"My destiny is to carry out the Emperor's order."

"For now maybe" replied Ahsoka. "But not for much longer. You will renounce the darkness; you will find peace and happiness like I have. I promise."

"What makes you say I'm not happy?"

"I can sense you aren't. You never were and you never will be whilst you follow the dark path, but as I said you will embrace the light and love in time."

"Love? You're making me sick Jedi."

"For now. Now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you live."

Normally Mara would jump on such weakness and take advantage, but this togruta Jedi had such power, such a strange wisdom, she decided to quit and flee. Picking her saber up, she turned from Ahsoka and fled.

Once the assassin was out of sight, Ahsoka turned around. "Master Skywalker!" she exclaimed as she ran to him. Luke had been hurt; Ahsoka could tell that, but she began to sense something else in Luke. 'Wait, Luke is attracted to Mara?' Ahsoka asked herself.

"I'm all right. That was incredible Ahsoka and you saved my life."

"Erm, you do know that you're glowing wife dear?" asked Lux.

"Damn! I must gain better control of that." Ahsoka concentrated and the glow faded out.

"Ahsoka, you are far better than a simple student could be. For this reason, I'm making you a knight." Luke said.

Ahsoka stood wide eyed and speechless. "Thank you Master Luke." She eventually managed to utter.

"You have finally got what you always wanted darling." Said Lux, smiling.

"Better." She stated "I have you as well." She kissed Lux again and then turned to Luke. "I think we need to get you to a hospital."

"I don't think I can fly at the moment" began Luke. "Before you take me to the hospital, can I borrow your holonet projector? I need to contact Leia to pick us up."

"Certainly." Lux and Ahsoka helped Luke through the house to the projector.

Luke entered the connection details for Leia's office on Coruscant. Immediately, his sister answered the call.

"_Hello Leia Organa here."_

"Leia, can you get Han to pick me up? I'm injured and I doubt I'll be allowed to fly myself."

"_Luke, where are you?"_

"I'm on Onderon. I decided to meet Ahsoka, but we got jumped by a Sith assassin named Mara Jade." Luke put as positive spin on it as he could.

"_A Sith assassin? Luke are you alright?"_

"Thanks to Ahsoka. Leia, I won't be able to protect the senate for a while but I've knighted Ahsoka. I'll bring her and Lux back with me."

"_If you're sure Luke then I will trust your instincts. I'll contact Han."_

"Thank you. I've got to go; Lux and Ahsoka are going to take me to a hospital."

"_Bye Luke."_

The holonet projector shut down, and Ahsoka and Lux aided Luke and R2 into their speeder and headed for the hospital.

**That's chapter 8 and Ahsoka has been knighted at last. I wonder what part Mara Jade is going to play in this.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Flight of Dreams

**Hi, here's chapter 9; Lux, Ahsoka and their two daughters are on their way back to Coruscant and Ahsoka dreams. Someone noticed about the girls being left. Oops…my bad.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 9 – A Flight of Dreams**

Newly knighted Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri and her husband Lux have just returned to their home on Onderon. They have left Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and R2D2 at the hospital and returned to their daughters. Ahsoka knew that very soon a ship was coming to pick them all up; Lux was needed in the new senate and she had been given her first mission to protect them. At least she assumed that was what she was to do. Although she was delighted with her new knight status, she was still concerned. Lux was to in fact.

The appearance of the Sith assassin, Mara Jade, really had Ahsoka worried; even though she had sensed light within the Sith, she was still bound to attack again and stronger next time. Would she be able to get her to renounce the dark side in time or would she kill Luke, Ahsoka herself or maybe Leia first? Although Ahsoka had sensed that Mara's future was in the light side and as a Jedi, she had no clue how she was going to get Mara to turn; the only clue was the attraction that Luke had for Mara.

Ahsoka sighed; she would have to get ready to go anyway; it was now her duty after all. "Mina, Padmé, come downstairs both of you. We have some exciting news for you."

Both girls came flying down the stairs "What? What?" Padmé exclaimed. The nine year old just couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Ah, do tell Mum." Mina pleaded.

Ahsoka chuckled. "We are going on a trip girls. There is a ship coming to pick us up."

"WOW! Where are we going?" Padmé almost screamed with glee.

Laughing himself, Lux answered "We're off to Coruscant. I've got to go back to being a senator and your mother has got to be a Jedi again."

"WOW! Our mother is a Jedi. That's so awesome. Can I be a Jedi someday Mum? Please." Mina brought both of her hands together in a pleading fashion.

"And Me!"

Ahsoka burst out laughing before responding "Of course you can. Both of you. I'm sure Master Skywalker will train one of you and I'll train the other. Now, run upstairs and pack as we may be gone for a while."

Both girls let out a scream of glee and ran back upstairs. Lux and Ahsoka both collapsed in fits of laughter; there was no holding either of their daughters back now.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka, Lux and their two daughters had been packing for about two hours. Ahsoka's lack of sleep, two training sessions and dealing with an assassin was finally beginning to tell; she was exhausted. She hoped she could sleep on the ship. At that moment, the holo projector beeped. On answering the call, an untidy scruffy guy with black hair appeared.

"_Hi, I'm General Han Solo caption of the Millennium Falcon. I'm looking for Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri."_

"Speaking." Replied Ahsoka.

"_Where have you been hiding princess? You're definitely nicer to look at than Luke."_ Han shot a grin. _"I could get used to Jedi like you."_

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Is there something you want?"

"_I'm here to take you all to Leia. Where's Luke? That farm boy's supposed to be here as well."_

"We'll pick him up on the way to your ship."

"_That's good. Tell him that's three he owes me."_

"Right." The holo projector shut down. "I think the captain has an inflated view of himself." Stated Ahsoka.

"Still, we had best be going." Replied Lux.

It took them a few minutes to work out how everything was going to fit in the speeder before they set off to collect Luke.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It took quite a while at the hospital fitting Luke and R2 in as well as everything. Lux was slightly worried that the speeder would struggle to fly with all the extra weight but to everyone's relief it took off all the same.

"How are you Master?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Just call me Luke. I have concussion, so as expected, they won't let me fly myself."

"It's ok Luke." Ahsoka began. "A Han Solo contacted us. He's here to pick us all up. Oh he said that's three you owe him."

"That's Han alright."

The ship port wasn't very far from the hospital so they set down in front of the _Millennium Falcon_ after only a few minutes.

"What in the force is that thing?" Ahsoka stood with wide eyes as she looked at the Falcon. "Can that even fly? Reminds me of the _Twilight_"

"Nice." Replied Han who was standing waiting. Beside him, there was a wookiee that she recognized.

"Chewbacca!" she exclaimed.

Chewbacca responded with a series of barks and then ran and hugged Ahsoka. She giggled with glee.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asked Han.

"Yes, we met when I was kidnapped back in the Clone Wars." Replied Ahsoka. "It's great to see you Chewie."

"Is there anyone you don't know Mum?" Asked Mina, bringing a chuckle out of everyone.

With that Han and Chewbacca led them all on to ship.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The ship had just made the jump into hyperspace. Ahsoka paused to reflect that this is the first time in four years she had been on a ship. This just showed to her how much of a difference the last two days had made. With her head on Lux's shoulder, she took a moment to reflect; if anyone had of said four days ago that the Empire would be defeated, her force connection would be back, she'd find out she would live for millennia and she would be knighted, she would have told them they were crazy, but the fact that she was on this ship proved that all this had happened. She smiled and then yawned.

"Are you tired darling?" asked Lux.

"Totally spent would be more accurate."

"Lie back and sleep." Said Luke. "This journey takes a few hours."

Ahsoka smiled again, and then lied back; she was dead to the world in minutes. As soon as she was asleep, the vision began.

_She was in a very large room; it looked like the inside of a temple or church. She could hear music floating through the room and noticed a priest at the front. There was a man standing in front of the priest; she couldn't see who as his back was to her. He was wearing high end Jedi robes; the kind reserved for special functions. _

_Ahsoka looked around. She noticed herself and Lux, her two daughters who looked slightly older and in Jedi attire consistent with padawan status. She also saw Princess Leia holding hands with a man she now knew as Han Solo and Chewbacca next to him. R2D2 and a gold protocol droid who looked like C3PO were also there as well as dozens of people that she didn't recognize. Everyone she saw in the room including herself looked extremely happy._

_Ahsoka, realising it was a vision or dream, took it all in 'It's a wedding' Ahsoka realised 'but who's getting married?'_

_The music changed, she recognized the new tune immediately; here comes the bride. Everyone stood up as a woman in a magnificent white dress walked down the aisle. Ahsoka was frustrated; she couldn't tell who the bride or groom was._

_Ahsoka watched as the entire marriage ceremony played out; it made her think of her own ceremony twenty years earlier. Still however, there was no clue who the couple were, but Ahsoka was beginning to guess who the groom might be. 'It must be Luke Skywalker, but who is the girl?'_

_After the bride and groom kissed, they turned around. The groom was indeed Luke, but the woman's face was still in shadow. It wasn't until they had started to walk back down the aisle that the woman's face came into view. Ahsoka was in a state of shock: It was Mara Jade._

Ahsoka was shaken back to reality by her husband. "Wake up darling. We're nearing Coruscant."

"Oh, thanks. I'm feeling better now." Ahsoka meant that in more ways than one. Sure she had grabbed some much needed sleep, but in addition, the force had told her what it was she needed to do. She needed to get Mara and Luke together. Love would free Mara of the dark side's grip; although she would have to be very careful; Mara would kill Luke if things went wrong.

**Well that's chapter 9. Ahsoka now knows what she has to do, but see's the danger in it. More action next chapter as things get interesting in the new senate.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Senate Encounter

**Hello, here's chapter 10 and things are going to be heated in the new senate.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 10 – The Senate Encounter**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri was on her first Jedi Mission in 24 years; her mandate: Protect the Alliance dignities and senators as the New Republic is being set up. With Luke Skywalker still recuperating from his encounter with Mara Jade, this mission was up to her alone. Up till now, the mission had been uneventful; the senators, including her husband, turned up, did some talking, some arranging and then went to lunch. Ahsoka didn't mind; it gave her time to think.

It had been a week since Ahsoka, her husband, Senator Lux Bonteri, and their two daughters had arrived on Coruscant. In that time, Ahsoka's force power had continued to increase and she was slowly getting some control over it but she knew it would take her years, if not decades to fully master it. Ahsoka had been training and meditating constantly and so felt almost as sharp as she did 24 years before.

With full access to the Daughter's legacy, Ahsoka had also required lots of attention from her husband recently. In fact, with a week watching senators and therefore with little else to think about besides her two daughters, Ahsoka finally fully understood what the Father had told her about the connection between love and the light side of the force; the more Lux and her made love, the more her force connection grew and the more peace and happiness she felt. This was the old Jedi Order's mistake; she finally understood; by banning love and acts of love they limited their grip of the very thing they were serving, the light side of the force.

With this, Ahsoka thought of the vision she had had on the _Millennium Falcon_. The thought of having to bring Luke and Mara Jade together somehow filled her with dread, but with her new understanding, she realised why it was vital; Love would redeem Mara, but the important thing was if Luke himself was with someone, then Love couldn't be banned within his new order and then the Jedi could figure out how to handle emotions and attachments like Ahsoka had; like the Father and Daughter had planned. With that the Sith could be defeated; not just individual Sith defeated, but the whole idea of the Sith defeated.

Ahsoka wondered where her new found wisdom came from; she certainly wasn't known for it during The Clone Wars and even Lux had always considered her rather reckless, but ever since her force connection returned, her train of thought had drastically improved. She was still Ahsoka of course, but she had a new found knowledge, a new found purpose, even her patience had improved; but having to wait 24 years for the force to return probably did that she mused.

There was something else that she had to get used to again. When Luke Skywalker had made her a Knight, he automatically made her a General in the Rebel, soon to be New Republic Army. She now found herself in command of the entire company of Rebel Alliance troops that were protecting the senate. At least these troops weren't clones so there was no possibility of another Order 66. Ahsoka was very glad she missed that. In fact she only found out fully what Order 66 was when Leia had told her earlier in the week.

"All clear General Tano-Bonteri" reported Captain Grix. The rodian captain had been in the Rebel Alliance almost from the beginning; he was well used to dealing with Imperials but senators were another matter. He was amazed by Ahsoka as soon as he met her. Even he could tell that she was special.

"That's great news Captain" returned Ahsoka. She suddenly had a sinister feeling from the force. "But I sense things might not stay this way."

"General?"

"I don't know Captain, I sense something is coming" Ahsoka was beginning to get uneasy. "Send some troops to patrol the streets immediately round the senate."

"Yes General." With that Captain Grix headed off assembling troops as he went.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Things stayed quiet for about 15 minutes, when all of a sudden a wave of baster fire could be heard surrounding the senate. "Report Captain" spoke Ahsoka into her comlink.

"There's an entire company of stormtroopers out here" Captain Grix was under stress, Ahsoka could sense it. "They are being led by a red haired human woman who appears to have a red bladed lightsaber."

"Mara Jade!" Ahsoka was now really worried; Mara was back and this time, she'd brought friends. "Get your troops to concentrate on the stormtroopers Captain. Leave the Sith to me." Ahsoka altered her comlink to contact Princess Leia. "Leia, we have got a massive problem."

Over the comlink Leia responded "What is it Ahsoka?"

"Leia, Mara Jade is back and she's brought an entire company of storm troopers with her."

"I'll stop the current discussion" began Leia "Han and I will try and get the senators out of here."

"Ok, I'll deal with Mara" Ahsoka respond with a smirk on her face. "I want to have a word with that Sith."

"Good Luck" with that the com connection broke. Using the force Ahsoka sensed where Mara was and headed straight for that location.

-0-0-0-0-0-

So far Mara's plan was working perfectly; attacking the senate with all those precious Alliance senators is bound to bring Luke Skywalker out of hiding. She had beaten him once, she could do so again. For some reason, that last thought didn't bring her as much glee as it had the first time; she had no idea why, but a small part of her didn't want Luke dead. This was beyond Mara's understanding.

She had ordered the stormtrooper company to engage on a full frontal assault on the senate and she was delighted to note that all the rebel troops were concentrating on them. The fire fight was intense; just as Mara had planned. Just then a familiar force signature approached her. It filled her with terror as soon as she felt it. Looking around she saw the same teenage togruta Jedi that had almost constricted her to death just with the force a week before.

"We meet again. A Knight now I see." Mara was doing her best to sound confident. Truthfully, she knew she couldn't beat her; Ahsoka was too powerful and her other worldly nature petrified Mara. "Where's that wimp Luke Skywalker?"

"I'm not going to fight you Mara" Ahsoka held her hands up in a submissive gesture "All you want is revenge. Not even revenge for you but for a tyrant who enslaved this entire galaxy for over two decades."

"He was my master, almost like my father" responded Mara, her anger brewing.

"You're better than this Mara. You know you are. I sense the light building in you."

"I don't know what you mean" hissed Mara.

"You're conflicted over Luke" Ahsoka smiled; the vision was right "I can sense it. Part of you wants him to live."

"How do you know that?" Mara wasn't sure if she was angry or intrigued anymore.

"I told you the first time, I can sense destinies and true intentions. This time the light side of the force is like a beacon within you."

Mara blinked; what this Jedi was saying was beyond her understanding.

Sensing Mara's confusion, Ahsoka continued "At the moment the dark side will stop you from truly understanding what you are feeling, but you will."

"Stop saying that. You don't know me." Mara ignited her saber and jumped at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka ignited her sabers just in time and parried the blow with her main saber. Wheeling around on her feet Ahsoka brought her secondary saber right around aiming for Mara's head.

Mara just managed to jump out of the way, before attacking again; she swiped at Ahsoka's chest. Yet again it was met by Ahsoka's main saber and the two locked. Ahsoka again swiped with her secondary blade and broke the lock.

Ahsoka was now conflicted herself. On one hand, Mara had attacked her and she may be forced to kill her, on the other hand, Ahsoka knew she couldn't; peace depended on Mara redeeming and marrying Luke.

As the attack and counter attack continued, Ahsoka, searching for a solution had an idea. She created a massive force blast that blew Mara away from her, and then built a wall of light that Mara couldn't penetrate. "I won't fight you Mara. I won't kill you."

Mara was puzzled. This Jedi could defeat her and kill her easily if she wished, but she keeps on sparing her, why? "Why are you sparing me? I thought Jedi were supposed to eliminate Sith."

"The force has an important plan for you Mara. A destiny that is full of peace, hope and Love. The very thing you have been ordered to destroy is the thing that will bring your peace."

"So your letting me go?"

"Yes, I may not like it, but it is essential that you meet Luke again" Ahsoka released the wall of light and crossed her arms. "This attack of yours today is pointless; he's not here."

"I thought you Jedi watched for each other?"

"We do, I do, but I also have abilities and responsibilities for the force itself. As you commented the first time, I'm not an ordinary Jedi."

'No Kidding' thought Mara. "Wait, you're going to let me take Luke on again?"

"I don't like it, part of me wants to do my duty and sort you right here, but yes; if the future of peace I have been told of is to come true, then I must." Ahsoka couldn't hide her worry over this even though the force confirmed it was the correct course of action.

"Why? I will kill him after all" Mara smirked.

"No you won't. I promise you, you won't be able to do it."

"I can beat him easily" Mara laughed. Luke had barely been a challenge the first time.

"I never said you couldn't beat him, I said you won't be able to kill him. You will understand when the time comes."

Ahsoka's comlink beeped. "General Tano-Bonteri here" she spoke into it.

"We've wiped the stormtroopers General. We are heading to you now" Captain Grix was panting heavily. Ahsoka could tell this over the comlink.

"Very good captain. I will wait for you." Shutting off the comlink, Ahsoka turned back to Mara. "You're attack is over Mara. Please retreat or, as much as I don't want to, I will have to eliminate you."

Mara snarled, before she turned and fled. Ahsoka stood shaking her head. 'Is it really a good idea of mine to let her go and attack Master Skywalker?' she asked herself. Just them a voice sounded in her head; she recognised it instantly as the Father.

"Well done my Child. You have made you're destiny and peace possible."

Ahsoka was grateful for the encouragement, but she still feared the outcome. At least she had built the moral and emotional conflict in Mara that was needed. Only time will tell as whether Ahsoka's decision pays off or not.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mara had finally made it back to her ship. She was tiring badly. Yet again that female togruta Jedi had made a fool of her. To Mara, Ahsoka seems week in one way, she won't kill Mara off. Mara decided that she will make use of that; she will attack Luke again and she will kill him. Of that she is certain. Somehow, though some of the Jedi's comments have made an impression on Mara.

'What does she mean when says that I won't be able to kill him?' That thought puzzles Mara 'Of course I'll be able to kill him.' As she thinks that, she shudders for some reason 'Will I?'

Mara is confused and conflicted as she boards her ship and lifts off. Maybe she should think and plan about this before she attacks again.

**Well that's chapter 10. Ahsoka has started her task and has set Mara. Mara herself now seems to have genuine conflict within her thanks to Ahsoka. In the next chapter, Ahsoka makes a report to Luke and Leia over the attack and she readies Luke for his confrontation with Mara.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Report

**Hi everyone. Here's chapter 11. Ahsoka makes a report to Luke and Leia about Mara's attack on the senate, but subtly has to prepare Luke. Thanks for your continued support.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 11 – The Report**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri was making her way back to the apartment building Ahsoka, Lux and their two children were assigned for their stay on Coruscant. Ironically, the building was exactly the same building that the apartment the old Jedi Order got her 24 years before was in. The memories of losing her force connection all came back to her as soon as she entered the place. At least the force was with her this time.

She wasn't going directly to her own apartment. The Sith assassin, Mara Jade, had just attacked the new senate in a vain attempt to lure Luke. Ahsoka has again beaten the assassin and has caused some real conflict within her. Ahsoka is now on her way to a nearby apartment to give her report to Luke Skywalker who she now considers as the leader of the remaining Jedi.

Ahsoka takes this time to think of her next step; she has already gotten Mara second guessing herself, Mara's conflict was easy to sense, she now has to find a way of getting Luke to act on his attraction to Mara without being obvious. The hardest part will be convincing Luke that he doesn't actually need to fight Mara. Indeed the force is telling Ahsoka that Mara will almost fall into Luke's arms if Luke plays it right; if he doesn't however…Ahsoka doesn't want to think about that possibility. In truth, the fact that only Luke himself can complete Mara's turn back to the light is really giving Ahsoka some problems.

Ahsoka wonders if she should perhaps tell Luke more of the details of the Daughter's gift that she has inherited; not everything, just enough to let Luke see where her insight is coming from but she really doesn't know. The next question that appears in her mind is: Should she tell Lux? He is her husband after all. She briefly has a sad thought as she realises again that she will have to live without him at some point; she will live for millennia, but he won't. Maybe she should tell him at some point so she can get the most life out of him.

She continues to ponder her choices and decisions all the way back to the apartment building, before entering the building and taking a lift to the apartment of Luke Skywalker.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Luke Skywalker sat in his apartment resting. His recovery after Mara's attack on Onderon was nearly complete; just another day or so and the medical droids would clear him to back on duty. He wasn't alone; his sister Princess Leia was with him discussing Mara's latest attack from what she knew.

"Han and I had to get all the senators out Luke" Leia began "We were surrounded by stormtroopers."

"Just stormtroops?" Luke asked. He sensed there was more to it.

"Ahsoka did tell me that the attack was led by Mara Jade" Leia shrugged "but I don't know what happened with her. Ahsoka will have to tell you that."

"Where are the senators Leia?" Luke asked.

"Back in their apartments. Once it was safe, Han let them back." Leia said. Luke nodded as a doorbell was heard. "I'll get it. You need to rest."

Leia answered the door and saw Ahsoka standing there. Since their first meeting, Leia had gotten slightly more used to the togrutan Jedi and had realised that she wasn't evil but Leia still found Ahsoka's huge power to be unsettling.

"Princess Leia" Ahoska exclaimed "I've come to give my report on Mara's attack."

"Oh right, come through Luke is inside." Leia led Ahsoka through to the apartment's living room.

"Ahsoka, it's good to see you. I was slightly worried when Leia told me of the attack."

"Master Skywalker" Ahsoka bowed slightly before continuing "I sensed that something was coming so I sent some troops out on patrol. The first I really knew of the attack however was when I heard blaster fire."

"Leia tells me that Mara Jade led the attack." Luke stated.

"Yes she did" Ahsoka began "I believe she set the attack up with one of the Imperial remnants to lure you out. I don't really think the senate was actually her target." In truth Ahsoka knew this perfectly well, but she didn't want Luke to know she had been speaking with Mara.

"No, I don't either" agreed Luke "she must really want to kill me."

'I think you might be surprised.' Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Don't say that Luke" snapped Leia with a slight tear in her eye.

"What happened to her?" asked Luke.

Ahsoka had to be slightly economic with the truth here also; she couldn't just say that she let her go after all. "She attacked me" Ahsoka began "we had quite an exhausting duel. Once it was clear you weren't around however, she quickly fled."

"Confirming that she was after me."

"I'm afraid so" Ahsoka's eyes dropped to the floor "Master Skywalker, you know she will attack again. I think she is bound to the order that the emperor gave her before his death."

"That man!" exclaimed Leia "His evil won't even go away with him dead."

"The thing is Luke" Ahsoka put on a slightly puzzled tone "I'm not convinced Mara is truly evil. I have the ability to sense destiny. I believe you can turn her, like you turned your father, my former master, back to the light."

Luke and Leia's eyes both widened; how did she know that? "How do you know about my father redeeming?" asked Luke still shocked.

"I have been told. I promise, when what needs to happen has happened, I will explain everything about me and the gift from the force that I have been given." Ahsoka hoped that that wouldn't undo everything.

Shaking it off slightly Luke asked "How can I turn her? I don't know anything about her."

"You know what you need to know Luke" Ahsoka replied. Even she was getting creeped out by this wisdom that just appeared in her brain. "I can sense your interest in her. Use it."

Leia's eyes widened "What?"

Luke started looking very sheepish, like a child caught with sticky fingers in a sweet shop. "She only wants to kill me."

"Master Skywalker, there is huge conflict within her. I have done my best to play on that conflict, but only you can fully drive the darkness out of her." Ahsoka realised she may have to reveal a bit more than she was originally planning.

"How can he do that?" asked Leia. It was clear from her face and her feelings that she was slightly disappointed in her brother's choice of interest.

Ahsoka had to giggle when she sensed Leia's distain. "All I can say Luke is that Love is the essence of the light side of the force. It feeds it. Love is the only thing that can truly defeat the Sith. At some point during your next encounter with Mara, you will sense a change in her. If you play it right at that stage, you may be very surprised at the outcome." Ahsoka was sensing the future more and more. It became clear to her that the more she used them, the more powerful her force abilities became.

Luke looked stunned; not even Master Yoda had force abilities to see events and destinies like that. Ahsoka was incredible. He knew she was going to be vital in his new Jedi Order when it was set up.

"Your enhanced force abilities told you that did they?" asked Leia feeling slightly scared again.

"Yes. Part of the reason I have these powers is that I have found love with Lux. The gift from the force has shown me how to use it. As I said, I will explain everything in time."

Finally regaining his ability to speak Luke asked "So will she even attack me then?" He realised that it was a stupid question as soon as he asked it.

"Yes she will. At the moment, she believes she is following her path by obeying the emperor. There is nothing you or I can do about that. However, don't worry, if you do follow your heart and trust in the force, she won't be able to kill you." Ahsoka really hoped she was reading what the force was telling her correctly. She still didn't have full control of the Daughter's abilities after all.

"So what should I do?" asked Luke.

"Nothing. The scene is set; it's up to the force now. I must tell you, that the force will prevent me from taking her on next time. The force insists that the final confrontation takes place. Only you can turn her." Ahsoka was almost in tears at this point. She really wanted to end this and protect Master Skywalker, but what she said was true. The force would prevent her from helping; it had made it clear to her.

"I understand. I just don't know what it's essential I turn her and not beat her and end the dark side." Luke was puzzled.

"I cannot tell you. You will know why when it happens. If I tell you now, you will make a mistake and it won't happen and she may kill you." Ahsoka was in tears at this point and hadn't noticed she was glowing slightly.

"What are you?" asked Leia. Leia now knew not to fear Ahsoka but seeing her glow was creepy.

"I will tell you I promise. All I can say for now is I am still togrutan and still flesh and blood. I can be killed and I can have children, but there is more. Do I have your permission to head home back to my husband and daughters Master Skywalker?"

Luke was still trying to process everything that had been said but stated "Yes, get some rest and please, stop glowing, you're freaking my sister out."

"Oh, sorry, I keep doing that." Closing her eyes, she commanded the glow to subside before she bowed and headed out of the door. Now she needed what think what she could tell Lux and her daughters but that was for another day.

Ahsoka had to admit to being slightly fearful herself, there was no way back now; either Luke and Mara would marry bringing eons of peace or Luke would be killed and the force plunged into darkness again. At this point the force wouldn't tell her which way the encounter would fall.

**Well that's chapter 11. I know it's not much of a chapter, but it is important as it sets up the final encounter in the next chapter. What do you think is going to happen?**


	12. Chapter 12: Mara's Play

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time, but I had quite a bit of planning to do for this chapter. Here is chapter 12 of A Gift Lost. Hope you like.**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 12 – Mara's Play**

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano-Bonteri was in a state of worry. It had been over a week since the events in the senate. Fortunately, the rest of the session in the new senate had gone without a hitch. Luke Skywalker had been declared fit for duty so could take some of the protection duties off her.

Ahsoka used this extra time to meditate and train more; she really had to gain more control of the powers she inherited from the Daughter, especially the glowing; that really freaked people out. Finally, after much practice, she's got to a stage where she can prevent the glow from occurring and turn it on if she wants it; which is never.

Unfortunately, Ahsoka had been sick for the last two days. She kept throwing up 'Just a virus probably' she thought to herself; although her aging had stopped; she was still a biological being after all so she could still get ill.

At that moment therefore, Ahsoka was glad to be back in their apartment; Lux was still in the senate at that point, but her two daughters were with her. "Are you sure you're ok mum?" Mina asked. Mina's own force sensitivity had started to show itself; she could sense her mother's slight distress.

"I'll be fine darling. Everyone gets sick occasionally; it'll pass."

Padmé wasn't so sure. The nine year old could be as stubborn as her mother; she didn't like her mother's illness and she decided to tell her "Mummy, you're not well; please see someone about it."

Ahsoka had to smile at her daughter's insistence. She was originally going to give her a reassuring response when another round of nausea hit her. She ran into the refresher.

Ten minutes later she came back out of the refresher; this was no good, maybe her daughters were right; she should get this looked at. Fortunately, the Rebel army had full medical back up. "Come you two; I'm going to see some medics."

"About time" Mina snapped "Come on Padmé let's help mum."

Mina and Padmé helped their mother to stand up and the three of them headed out of the door and headed off towards the medics; fortunately, they were situated quite nearby.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A couple of hours later, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker was waiting at a space port near the senate. The senate session had finally come to an end and some of the senators were on their way home; those that weren't required immediately anyway. The Force was telling Luke that not all was well; he could tell that something was wrong with Ahsoka and he could sense that something was about to happen. It was with some relief that he spotted Ahsoka approaching him with her husband. However; he could sense that something had shocked Ahsoka and she was keeping something secret.

"Master Skywalker" she stated as Ahsoka and Lux got close enough.

"Hi Ahsoka, Senator Bonteri. Where are your daughters?" Luke asked as he noticed they weren't with them.

"Oh they're with Leia" Lux replied "She seems to love them and they love her."

Luke smiled; he'd never thought of his sister being good with younglings, but he was glad he was wrong. "We'll have start teaching them…."

Luke was cut off by a flying piece of metal that narrowly missed him but hit Ahsoka firmly in the chest. She immediately dropped to the floor, blood coming out of her mouth. "Ahsoka!" cried Luke and Lux together. Lux dropped to the floor trying desperately to see if his wife had any signs of life.

Just as Luke was rushing to her side, he was cut off by a red lightsaber blade sweeping just in front of him; Mara was back and she may just have killed Ahsoka. Igniting his saber he just blocked the attack in time. "How is she?" he shouted as he tried to lure Mara away.

Tears flooding in his eyes Lux checked for Ahsoka's pulse. He cried even harder when he felt the rhythmic thumping in his fingertips; she was alive "She's still alive, but only just."

"Aw isn't that sweet" taunted Mara "The senator still has his little Togrutan girlfriend." Mara was actually delighted; she had removed the main threat to her; Luke would be no trouble.

"You evil witch" Lux screamed; his anger out of control "she is everything to me."

Mara gained an evil scowl, her eyes yellow "Fortunately for you my dear senator, neither you nor her are my target, so run away and get your precious girlfriend a medic."

"She's my wife" Lux stated with anger "I would try and kill you myself, but she needs help. Master Skywalker, please end this evil bitch." Lux ran off to desperately find a medic before his wife did die.

Mara just laughed as she turned to Luke "Well farmboy, I believe we have unfinished business. What was it again? Oh yes.. your death."

Luke studied Mara both visually and with the Force; Ahsoka was right, there was a conflict within her, but she was doing a good at hiding it. Could she really be turned? He had to try; he owed that to Ahsoka. He tried to remember her advice "Mara; we don't have to do this. The emperor is dead, he doesn't control you anymore."

Mara blinked; she'd had enough of this from that freaky Togrutan. Secretly, Mara was glad that Ahsoka was still alive. Ahsoka had gained her respect and Ahsoka had spared her life twice; she didn't really want to end Ahsoka's life. "Oh come on Luke; you don't expect me to fall for that do you?" She reignited her lightsaber and jumped at Luke.

Luke brought his saber up to block then spun round and swung straight for Mara's head. Smirking, she rolled under the attack and swung for Luke's legs. Seeing this, using the Force, he leaped over her attack and landed behind her. He immediately spun round on landing aiming his swing at Mara's chest. She immediately spun round and blocked the attack, bringing up a leg and kicking him in the chest.

Luke staggered backwards, but quickly regained his composure. Again, he sensed Mara's conflict he also realised her beauty; he really didn't want to fight her 'I…I love her' Luke thought to himself 'why must this happen why?' he extinguished his saber "Mara please, I can sense part of you doesn't want this fight any more than I do."

Just then Lux came racing back with a Medic, Princess Leia and his two daughters. "Mummy" they both exclaimed, tears in their eyes. The medic raced beside the unconscious Ahsoka after a few checks he said "I think she's ok, but the impact has damaged one of her lungs. She'll need a bacta tank to heal fully, but she should come round shortly."

Princess Leia stood in shock at the scene in front of her. Ahsoka on the floor with a medic and Lux beside her was a terrible sight as was Ahsoka's two children crying at the sight of their mother. What was worse however was the sight of Luke facing off with Mara. Leia cursed herself for not having a blaster on her at that moment.

Mara smirked at all this "Well well well, it looks like your precious togrutan has got help after all. Now Luke, you will die." She began to move towards Luke ready to swing her saber.

Luke raised his voice "Mara, look at them. See how they are all crying? Mara, look at those younglings, you almost killed their mother. Is that really what you want for yourself?" Luke sensed a change in Mara. He remembered that Ahsoka predicted there would be a change in Mara; this was the time, he knew it. "Mara, I don't know why, I don't know how, but I want you. Mara I can sense your conflict, your feelings. Ahsoka was right; this isn't you. Please look at those children. If you really want to be a woman that takes away people's mothers and fathers, then kill me. I won't stop you."

Leia was distraught at her brother's statement "LUKE! What are you doing?"

Mara smirked; was Skywalker really going to make it this easy? Oh well. She walked up to Luke ready to give the final blow, when she felt something. She looked in his eyes 'What am I doing?' she asked herself 'Why do I get this feeling when I look at him? Wait…I…I love him?' She renewed her swing, but the final act just wouldn't come. At this point Mara remembered something Ahsoka said to her during their last encounter.

"_I never said you couldn't beat him, I said you won't be able to kill him. You will understand when the time comes."_

Mara began to understand, she again glanced at Ahsoka's children 'Those kids will hate me till the day they die if Ahsoka doesn't make it' She looked again at Luke 'Can I really kill him? He's making it easy for me, but can I?' When she realised the answer, Mara broke. Streams of tears flooded out of her eyes "I can't. I can't do it…I love you." As the darkness left her, she dropped her lightsaber, fell into Luke's arms and sobbed.

Smiling, Luke brought Mara into an embrace, his heart hammering, both from the impending doom and from having Mara in his arms "Shhhhh Mara, it's alright, it's alright. The darkness has gone Mara." He looked down at her now green eyes full of tears and his heart melted. He kissed her on her forehead "Now let's take you to meet everyone, this time properly."

Mara was overcome by this feeling of love. As a Sith she never knew it existed, now it had defeated the dark side in her and she had a new future; one of happiness. For the first time in her time Mara felt peace; she promised herself that she would never leave Luke's arms again. She was terrified of what everyone else made of her however. Lux Bonteri had every right to kill her. How was this going to go? How was she going to make it up to those beautiful children?

**Well that's it for this chapter. I apologise that it has taken this long, but as I said this has been hard to plan and The Order Redeems has been taken some time. Next chapter, how will Leia, Lux and his two daughters respond to Mara now she has renounced the darkness and what about Ahsoka?**


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 13. Mara has to greet the very people she has just tried to kill and what about Ahsoka?**

**A Gift Lost: Chapter 13 – Explanations**

Mara Jade was shaking in Luke Skywalker's arms. She had just made the biggest decision in her life and renounced the darkness that once gripped her, promising herself that she will live in the peace and love of the light side for the rest of her life. It was the fact that she has fallen in love with Luke that has caused this change; a fact that Ahsoka told her would happen.

As Luke led her to meet everyone properly, she was dreading the reaction that she would get; Ahsoka was motionless on the floor, bleeding because of her. Mara thanked the Force that she didn't kill her; she prayed Ahsoka would be ok, but what would Ahsoka's husband, Lux Bonteri, do? Mara fully expected Lux to raise a blaster and kill her and Mara vowed that she will do nothing to stop him if he does. Also what will Luke's sister say to her?

It was with some trepidation that Luke and Mara approached Lux. "You, You evil witch, you almost killed her, my wife and you almost killed her. I should kill you right now." Lux raised a blaster he had gotten from a Rebel Trooper.

Mara nodded "I understand; I have done some terrible things, but attempting to kill her is the worst. Ahsoka spared my life twice and I still sent that piece of metal at her." Mara's tears intensified "The only thing that will make it up to you is my death. Please senator, shoot."

With wide eyes, Luke, full of fear, shouted "No Senator Bonteri, don't; she has renounced the dark side. Please don't kill her; I love her, like you love Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka is almost dead because of her. How can I let this monster live?" Lux started to squeeze the trigger when, all of a sudden, the blaster was pulled sideways out of his hand. When everyone followed the gun, they saw the blaster fly into the hand of a now conscious Ahsoka.

"No Lux" Ahsoka stated "I'm ok. This was the will of the Force. I always knew I wouldn't be able to assist Master Skywalker with Mara this time. I didn't know how I would be prevented, but I knew I would be. I wish the Force would have chosen something less painful however."

"Ahsoka!" Lux bleated and ran and embraced her "Thank the Force you're ok; I'd have died with you if you weren't." He released his embrace "Why did you stop me killing her?" Their two daughters also raced beside their mother, crying tears of Joy that she was ok.

Throwing her arms around both girls, Ahsoka looked at Lux "Because Lux, you would have been killing a fellow Jedi" Ahsoka examined Mara with the Force; the darkness was indeed gone "I told you that you couldn't kill him Mara."

Still shaking, Mara knelt down next to Ahsoka. Mara couldn't believe how incredible Ahsoka was; after she had almost killed Ahsoka, Ahsoka had spared her again "Yes you did. I didn't understand you then. I do now. I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

"It's ok Mara, this was destined. I'll be ok, I'm more in shock than anything" Ahsoka smiled; everything had worked out.

"She may have forgiven you, but I'm not sure I can" Princess Leia came striding towards Mara "but I have learned that it is important to try." She also knelt down nest to Mara "However, you hurt my brother in any way and you will wish Lux had have pulled the trigger." In truth, Leia wasn't that trusting of Mara, but she knew she had to give her a chance for Luke's sake.

Mara nodded "I understand."

Feeling a mixture of relief and concern, Luke asked "How are you Ahsoka?"

"Not too bad Master Skywalker, just some blood from my mouth."

The medic wasn't impressed "Master Tano-Bonteri, you have a damaged lung; I must insist you let us move you into surgery."

Ahsoka nodded "Fine, but give me a couple of minutes; now everything has worked out, it's time I explained myself."

On hearing this everyone gathered round. Mara was especially interested in what Ahsoka has to say. "Are you sure you're well enough to tell us?" asked a concerned Luke.

"If I don't tell you now, I'll be in a bacta tank for days." Ahsoka took as deep as breath as her damaged lungs would allow and began her story: "As you know, at the time of the Clone Wars, I was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. It was during this time that Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin and I were pulled onto a planet called Mortis. I won't tell you everything that happened there; it's too painful, but I will tell you about three beings of the Force that ruled there."

"Three force beings?" questioned Luke.

"Yes three. They consisted of The Father, The Son and The Daughter. The Son was the essence of the dark side, The Daughter was the essence of the light side and The Father maintained balance."

"What happened?" asked Leia.

"To cut a long story short, the Son corrupted me with the dark side and I ended up duelling Anakin and Obi-Wan. Fortunately I don't remember it. Anyway, after I had done the task he wished, The Son drained my life energy leaving me dead. The Daughter was fatally injured soon after and it was her dying act to revive me. Her life force was transferred into me, purging the darkness and restoring me to life. After a final showdown we finally left the planet." Ahsoka took a breath.

"Wow" was everyone's response.

"I didn't think any different afterwards and just carried on as normal. However at some point I returned from a mission escorting younglings as they built their lightsabers. As I slept after the mission, my Force connection severed. I was forced to leave the Jedi Order and soon after, started yearning for physical contact. That was when I went to Lux. I apologise Lux, I almost threw myself at you. As you know we married and had two daughters."

"I didn't mind, really Ahsoka. I love you and I always will." Lux kissed Ahsoka.

Smiling, Ahsoka continued "That was how things stayed until the day after the emperor was killed and the second Death Star destroyed. My Force connection suddenly returned and you know the rest of the events."

"You scared me, and then Luke came to meet you and so on" stated Leia.

"Yes, but at this time, I was visited by the force ghost of The Father who told me all this. He also told me that I inherited three things from the Daughter as I was being revived; her power, her longevity and her purpose. The power is obvious, so I'll start by saying that my aging has stopped; biologically, I'm still the same age as I was in The Clone Wars, sixteen. According to the Father, I will live for millennia."

Lux, Mina and Padmé were the most shocked by this as Luke and Leia have heard that before "What?" they all said.

"The most important however, is the Daughter's purpose. I must say, it has taken me days to understand this, and I still don't fully." Ahsoka paused and then sighed; this would be tough "The Daughter was the essence of the light side, which is love. It was the Daughter's purpose to spread love to the Old Jedi Order, but she was killed beforehand. Since I have inherited this, I now possess that purpose. This is why I knew about your feelings Luke and Mara. Bringing you two together will bring peace as the Sith cannot exist where there is love."

"So that's why you knew about destiny?" asked Mara.

"Yes Mara. It was one of the powers that I got from the Daughter. As I said my purpose was to make sure you redeemed through love."

Leia was puzzled about one thing "So what happens now? I mean, now they are together, do you cease to exist or something?"

Ahsoka laughed "No Leia. As I keep telling you. I am still flesh and blood; the fact that I have the Daughter's life force doesn't change that. I am still a Jedi at heart and that is what I will always be. I will continue to serve the New Republic and the New Jedi Order once Master Skywalker creates it. I'll continue to be a wife and mother also."

Everyone was stunned by all this information; no one knew exactly what to say or what do. It was Luke that finally said something "So what should I do now?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Set up a Jedi Order what else? Just make sure you allow love in it. Oh make sure you love Mara and Mara, make sure you love Luke. The pair of you will gain great happiness from each other. Just like Lux and I."

Luke nodded "Well, in that case, we better make a start. Ahsoka, both your daughters are Force sensitive. Can you train one?"

Ahsoka responded "Yeah. Once I've recovered, I'll train Mina."

Mina squealed with glee "Mum's going to train me to be a Jedi. Yay."

Padmé pouted "What about me?"

Luke chuckled "I'm afraid I must knock some training into Leia." Leia instant turned to Luke and sent him a sour look. Laughing, Luke then continued "I do have an idea. Mara, I'm giving you your first task as a Jedi."

Mara turned to Luke "Yes?" she was puzzled.

Smiling Luke grasped Mara's hand, thinking again about how much he had fallen for her, and said "Mara it's a task which will fill you will happiness." He placed Mara's hand on Padmé's shoulder "teaching a child."

Mara's face lit up as her heart melted; she glanced up at Ahsoka, who nodded "I'd be delighted."

"I'm going to be a Jedi too" Padmé squealed.

Ahsoka laughed her head off; she would never tire of her daughters. However, she had one last thing to tell everyone. "There is one more thing. Erm…Lux, I've told you something twice now and you fainted both times."

Lux frowned "Darling. What are you on about?"

Ahsoka smirked "I'm about to tell you the same thing again, making it three." Ahsoka loved to tease Lux like this 'I wonder if he'll faint this time?' she asked herself.

Lux frowned even more. He then noticed Ahsoka put a hand on her stomach. Lux instantly went white; his eyes widened "Ahsoka are you….are you pregnant?"

Everyone's eyes suddenly focused on Ahsoka as she answered "Yes Lux. I found out earlier today. I'm about three weeks along."

Lux's eyes rolled as he dropped to the floor. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in fake disgust.

Mara, shaking her head, asked "You said he did that when you told him you were pregnant before?"

"Yeah, both times."

"You married a wimp Ahsoka" Mara stated, shaking her head.

Ahsoka burst out in laughter "I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

The medic had now heard enough "That's it, now I know there's an unborn baby in the mix; I must insist we take you now Master Tano-Bonteri."

Ahsoka nodded "Ok, you can take me now..er can someone do something about him?" Ahsoka pointed to a very white Lux or the floor.

"I'll deal with him" snapped Leia as she gave Lux a slight kick "Up Bonteri, your wife tells you she is pregnant and you faint. That is not acceptable."

Lux finally stirs and gets to his feet. They all follow the medics as they carry Ahsoka on a stretcher. Ahsoka, although she is in pain, is delighted. Everything has worked out. She now knows for a fact that Luke and Mara will marry just as her vision stated. The galaxy will gain a new era of peace from here and of course, Ahsoka can look forward to new son or daughter very soon.

**That's it folks. Story done, but don't worry there's an epilogue to come.**


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Hi folks, it's finally here, the epilogue of A Gift Lost. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and I'm sorry it has taken this long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**A Gift Lost: Epilogue**

There was no doubt, Ahsoka was nervous. There were a few occasions during the last two years she didn't think this day would come but finally, it was here; Luke and Mara's wedding day. It was the pressure applied by Leia and Han after their wedding two months before that finally convinced Luke and Mara to take the jump.

Ahsoka sat in the church alongside her husband, Lux Bonteri and looked around. She instantly smiled; the scene was identical to the vision she had had two years before on the _Millennium Falcon_ right up to her two eldest daughters in front of her in Jedi robes. Her youngest daughter, Akika, was now sixteen months old and was being looked after by Captain Grix for that afternoon as she was still two young for an event like this. Already Ahsoka could tell that Akika was Force sensitive just like her sisters and Leia had already stated her claim on Akika's training as it was likely Leia would herself be knighted by then.

Ahsoka's own abilities had grown immensely since her Force connection returned and with over two years practice, she had finally got some real control over the Daughter's legacy. Ahsoka had found she could even do some things with the Force which up until now were considered impossible such as creating fire out of thin air. Ahsoka scared herself to death the first time she did that not to mention everyone else in the room and it made Ahsoka think about what the Daughter's powers which she inherited were really capable of.

Ahsoka also reflected on the hard time Luke and her have had setting up a new order. The Empire did such a good job at slandering the Jedi, almost no one outside the immediate Rebel command structure wanted a new Jedi Order. Finally, after much convincing and reassurances, the New Republic Senate finally agreed that Luke could set up a Jedi Academy on Yavin IV and work had started on renovating the destroyed Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Most of Ahsoka's time from that moment consisted of recruiting new Force sensitive people into the Order as well as training her eldest daughter Mina.

Ahsoka's thoughts were interrupted by a change of music within the church. She started to smile as 'Here Comes the Bride' blared out throughout the church. Turning her head around, she immediately saw Mara Jade walking down the aisle. Unlike her vision, this time she could clearly see Mara's face. Ahsoka broke out into a huge smile as the wedding ceremony began. Ahsoka now knew that the Jedi Order was secure and the age of peace the Father promised her would come true.

After the ceremony was completed, everyone filed out of the church and Ahsoka instantly stopped. In front of her was something she never thought she would see again; a shimmering blue Force ghost of her former master, Anakin Skywalker. "Hey Snips" he stated.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka bleated.

"I'm so proud of you Ahsoka," Anakin looked down to the floor, "The only thing I'm proud of during my time as Vader was the fact that I never hurt you."

Ahsoka didn't see any point in making things harder for Anakin so she replied with, "It's ok Skyguy; I knew you would redeem. Somehow I've always known."

Anakin smiled in response, "That would be that power you inherited. I watched as you helped bring Mara back from the Dark Side. I'm glad my son now has someone."

"You know about my powers Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"We all do Ahsoka" Anakin replied, "The Father has told us everything. Let me tell you, Yoda is doing his nut trying to figure it out." Anakin burst out in laughter.

Ahsoka couldn't stop herself from laughing at the thought of Yoda's Force ghost puzzling endlessly over her. "I guess I've caused quite a discussion in the netherworld Master."

"You could say that Snips. Mace Windu in particular can't get over the role love must play from now on. I am really laughing at that."

Ahsoka sniggered; for some reason, that picture just wouldn't leave her mind. Eventually however, she thought of a question that she had to ask, "What do I do now Master?"

"What you're currently doing Snips; help my son rebuild the Order and repair the damage I caused."

Ahsoka nodded, "When will I see you again Master?"

Anakin gained a slightly sad face, "You may never see me again Snips. Many of us here believe you may actually be immortal. If that's the case, the only time we will see you here in the netherworld is if you are killed on a mission."

"Immortal?" Ahsoka questioned with wide eyes, "That's impossible. The Father told me I would live for millennia not forever."

"The Father told us the same but he then added that complete immortality for you is possible. I personally think he's right. I can see that you haven't aged a day in twenty six years."

"So I'll never see you again Master?" Ahsoka asked sadly.

"Maybe not Snips, but I'll always be with you and you never know; if something comes up, I may be able you visit you again."

Ahsoka's face brightened up, "I'd like that Master."

"I'm afraid I must leave you Snips" Anakin stated. Ahsoka's eyes started to tear up as she heard that. Seeing that, Anakin continued, "Remember, as I said, I'll always be with you. Don't be sad. Now go and be with your husband and children. As you know yourself; love is the most important thing in the universe." With that last statement, Anakin faded back into the netherworld.

Ahsoka continued to sob for a few minutes before she finally found the strength to return to Lux and her daughters just in time to congratulate the happy couple, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade-Skywalker.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jedi Grandmaster Ahsoka Tano-Ulrari was sitting in her chair in the council chamber of the Jedi Temple. She had been the Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order since Grandmaster Luke Skywalker passed peacefully in his sleep four hundred and thirty years before. Although she was over five hundred and fifty years old, she still looked sixteen. In fact, she was still sixteen in every way; even the med droids couldn't work out any other age for her than sixteen.

In the time that she has been the Grandmaster, the New Republic has gone from strength to strength. Thanks to the legacy she inherited from the Daughter, Ahsoka has transformed the galaxy's view of the Jedi Order. Her approach based on love had meant that there hadn't been a single dark Force user in the galaxy since Mara Jade and she was redeemed and ended up marrying Luke. Because of this, the galaxy was in the greatest age of peace there had ever been. Under the leadership of Ahsoka, the Jedi Order had even managed to close down most of the Hutt clans and destroyed most of the slave gangs. Of course, there were always more to bring down however.

With this success, Ahsoka was considered a hero throughout the entire galaxy. In fact, her standing was such that she had been offered the Chancellorship of the New Republic on two occasions. Both times, she politely refused stating that Jedi were keepers of the peace not leaders or politicians. Nevertheless, in appreciation, a statue of her was commissioned for the senate building.

In the passing centuries, Ahsoka had gained a deeper understanding of her powers and what she could do with them. In addition, she also gained an increased control. Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out with the Force; with her power, she could sense the wellbeing of every Jedi throughout the galaxy. Sensing that all was well she smiled.

Throughout the centuries, Ahsoka fully grasped the Daughter's purpose. She now took every opportunity to promote love wherever she went. That approach even extended to a young Jedi Padawan who she helped with depression and low self-esteem by allowing him to sleep with her. That particular Padawan would become her latest husband; a husband she was still missing after he died in a speeder accident a year before. The son they both had was now a young Padawan himself.

Ahsoka loved every one of the eleven husbands she had had throughout the years, but she had to admit, Lux Bonteri was still the one she thought of the most as he was the man who helped her through the time that she lost her Force connection and through the horrible Dark Age that was the Empire. Fortunately, the Empire had been largely forgotten and was now just a history lesson the Jedi Order taught to young initiates.

Ahsoka's thoughts were interrupted by the doors into the council chamber opening. A young Jedi knight walked in leading a youngling behind her. The young knight bowed and she said "Masters."

Ahsoka instantly smiled; she could instantly sense the young woman's intentions, "Hi Knight Priki" Ahsoka began, "I take it you intend to take Initiate Skywalker as a Padawan?"

"Yes Master Tano-Ulrari I do" Knight Priki replied. She was a red skinned Twi'lek female with brown eyes.

Ahsoka smiled as she looked at the youngling Knight Priki brought her. He was indeed a descendant of Anakin and Luke Skywalker and shared a family resemblance. As soon as Ahsoka looked at him, he blushed and turned away. Ahsoka smiled as she sensed what was going through his mind; he loved her and Ahsoka could tell that he had for some time. Ahsoka decided to keep an eye on him; maybe if he had the courage something could happen as Ahsoka had to admit, she rather liked him. Ahsoka got up from her chair and approached the knight and youngling. Smiling, Ahsoka stated, "Knight Priki, Initiate Skywalker, you are now Master and Padawan and you will now serve each other and the Force."

The young boy gained a beaming smile at his new Padawan status and also from the fact that Ahsoka was near him. Knight Priki also picked up on the young man's thoughts. Shaking her head slightly she stated, "Control your thoughts my young Padawan. There's nothing wrong with you wanting female company, but lusting after our esteemed Grandmaster is hardly appropriate."

"Sorry Master" he replied looking down.

Ahsoka had to smirk after hearing this. Although Knight Priki meant well, Ahsoka didn't agree with her statement, "Knight Priki; love is never wrong. I may be over five hundred and fifty years old but biologically, I'm still a young girl. I expect to be lusted after occasionally." Knight Priki nodded in reply and Ahsoka turned to Padawan Skywalker, "Remember young Skywalker, doing what is right takes courage and doing what your heart tells you takes courage. That is especially true when your heart tells you to do the right thing. That takes even more courage."

Padawan Skywalker's eyes went wide as he heard Ahsoka's words; was she telling him to follow his heart and act on his feelings for her? Surely not and even if she was; would he have the courage to do it? He would have to figure that out at some point, but for now all he could reply with was "Yes Master Tano-Ulrari."

Ahsoka smiled and walked back to her chair, "It's great to see another Padawan being taken. You two may get to know each other for a few days. We have a mission for the two of you after then. I want you to meditate on my words Padawan Skywalker." Secretly, Ahsoka was hoping that Padawan Skywalker would approach her at some point. She realised how much courage it would take for him to do it; she may even convince the rest of the council to treat it as his trial of courage if he did.

"Yes Master" the Master and Padawan duo replied as they bowed with respect and left the chambers.

Ahsoka's destiny had finally come true; she was the Order's Grandmaster and had overseen the massive changes love had brought to the Jedi Order and on top and she knew she would witness the continued growth and prosperity of both the New Jedi Order and New Republic for hundreds of millennia to come. Yes hers was a fine destiny indeed.

Just how long did she live you ask? Let's just say that as you're reading this, in a galaxy far far away, a teenage looking female Togruta Jedi Grandmaster called Ahsoka is planning an expedition with her fellow Jedi Council members to a new planet that the Republic has recently discovered in another galaxy; a planet we call Earth.

**The End**

**Well there you have it, the end of A Gift Lost. As I said at the beginning, I'm sorry it took so long but I have been focusing on The Order Redeems. Chapter 27 of that story is in the works.**

**I have left this open for a sequel at some point if you are interested and by the way this story ends, I think the sequel's story is obvious but I've also got a totally new story planned to run alongside The Order Redeems if you are interested. It will be the most AU I've done yet and will also feature Ahsoka, but will be a reality where she was never picked as a Padawan but assigned to the Agricultural Corps. Obviously this has a major impact on Anakin Skywalker and the Clone wars but I'll keep the rest secret for now. Please state which one you would prefer.**

**I wish to thank everyone who has read this story and thank you even more to those of you who have reviewed.**


End file.
